Au gré de la mémoire
by sushi-la-seule-l'unique
Summary: Sequel à la prise de l'Arche au Comte Millénaire. Et si tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu ? Un exorciste en moins... Lavi/Kanda
1. Chapter 1

**AU GRE DE LA MEMOIRE**

Disclaimer : Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, Komui, Reever...et tous les autres sont à Katsura Hoshino. T-T

* * *

Ca faisait 3 mois qu'il nétait plus là.

Les épaules du roux s'affaissèrent, il pressa son front contre la vitre du compartiment première classe qu'il partageait avec Allen et Lenalee. Ces derniers dormaient, l'un contre l'autre...Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Pour le moment, il n'aurait pas à faire bonne figure.

Depuis cet événement, son quotidien avait été bouleversé, en quelque sorte. Non seulement le sien, mais aussi celui de l'Ordre. Un exorciste perdu n'était pas la meilleure nouvelle que l'on puisse apporter à Komui en ces temps difficiles. A près son exploit d'avoir réussi à faire sienne l'Arche, Allen avait pu tous les faire revenir. Tous, sauf le Japonais qui était resté introuvable depuis. Il ne restait de lui que Mugen taillé en pièces, sa chambre à la Congrégation que personne n'avait osé pénétrer. Et bien sûr les souvenirs... Lavi ne se souvenait que trop bien toutes les occasions dont il n'avait pas manqué de profiter pour embêter le brun. Utiliser son prénom -que Yuu n'appréciait pas pour une raison obscure-, lui coller aux basques à chaque mission, goûter à chaque instant de promiscuité, et par-dessus tout : le titiller pour le voir s'énerver. Une des seules expressions que le brun ne pouvait feindre... Ces pensées tirèrent au bookman un sourire amer.

Il devait bien leur rester trois heures de route. Le "borgne" decida de se plonger dans la lecture passionnante du dossier de la mission confiée par Komui. C'était ça ou continuer à broyer du noir. Leur objectif se trouvait au nord, chez les Britanniques. Une suite d'événements bizarres avaient eu lieu : quelques disparitions, des vols, des meurtres et des akuma (de bas niveau mais des akuma quand même), par dizaines. Une vague de violence. Les affaires du comte semblaient battre leur plein. L'objectif des exorcistes était cette fois-ci de trouver l'origine de toute cette agitation et d'y mettre un terme si possible.

Il était 16 heures à Big Ben. Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Londres. Les deux plus jeunes émergèrent de leur somme.

"On est arrivés ?" demanda Lenalee.

"Apparemment." Lavi sourit en voyant la marque que le manteau d'Allen lui avait laissé sur la joue.

"Mangeeer..." Ca c'était Allen.

Une fois sortis du sous-sol, un finder les rejoignit. Londres aurait pu être une belle ville si la grisaille n'y avait pas régné. Les nuages formaient une couche grummeleuse et épaisse, telle une chape sombre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une légère bruine commença à perler. "_Il pleure en mon coeur comme il pleut sur la ville_" Un des avantages d'un bookman sans doute : la découverte des joies de la littérature.

"Je vais geler si on reste là trop longtemps. Nous devrions rejoindre notre hôtel." Le finder semblait plutôt sympathique.

Un peu plus tard, la "joyeuse" bande prit place à l'intérieur. Comme d'habitude, Allen commanda tout ce qu'il put, et ingéra la quantité de plats sous les yeux ébahis de leur coéquipier temporaire. La nuit tombait peu à peu entre les bâtiments, une lumière tamisée grandeur nature. Lenalee observait Lavi depuis un moment déjà. Le rouquin avait radicalement changé depuis la disparition d'un des leurs. Bien qu'il se comportait toujours comme avant, elle le connaissait trop pour se laisser duper par un vulgaire masque souriant. Quelque part, il était devenu plus bookman, se réfugiant périodiquement dans ses notes, rapports, la froideur. Il était plus distant, de plus en plus pensif. C'était comme s'il avait perdu une partie de lui. Les pièces du puzzle n'avaient pas été correctement remises en place lors de la renaissance de l'Arche. Elle pouvait le comprendre un peu. Elle-même s'était promis de protéger son monde, ses amis, coûte que coûte. Il y avait 3mois, elle avait échoué. Les sautes de nerfs du Japonais contre Allen ou n'importe quelle broutille lui manquaient. La jeune fille soupira. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour déprimer. La mission passait en priorité.

Allen perçut durant une seconde le même regard dans les yeux de ses amis. Le regard qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils pensaient à lui. Le cadet s'en voulait beaucoup à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé. Après la reconstitution de l'Arche, tout aurait dû reprendre comme avant. Ils avaient pu soutirer au comte un de ses principaux outils en réchappant à la mort. Enfin, peut-être pas Kanda. Au coeur de l'action, le jeune Walker avait perdu son meilleur ennemi. Toujours d'humeur éxécrable, ce type avait tout pour être détesté d'Allen. Mais il avait fait avec et la vie à l'Ordre semblait incomplète sans lui. Non pas qu'il compte plus que Lenalee, Lavi, ou les autres, il était même le dernière personne qu'Allen aurait voulu voir plus de 5 minutes par jour... D'une certaine façon, le brun lui manquait parcequ'il manquait aux autres.

L'atmosphère était devenue pesante, comme si elle était tombée avec la nuit. Il n'y avait plus personne en ville. Un couvre-feu avait été installé quelques jours auparavant par mesure de sécurité. Les perturbations causées par la vague de violence avaient achevé de convaincre la population de rester gentiment barricadée chez elle. Les rues habituellement animées à cette heure étaient désertes, et cette pluie qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de tomber... Lenalee ne put réprimer un frisson. Soudain, l'oeil du plus jeune du groupe s'activa : un régiment d'akuma se promenaient en liberté en plein Londres. Les exorcistes se ruèrent à l'extérieur prêts au combat.

De simples niveau 1 les attendaient, mais plus ils en exterminaient, plus il en venait. La concentration en akuma au kilomètre carré était impressionante. En première ligne, les niveau 1, puis derrière ces derniers, des akuma de plus en plus forts. Leur niveau augmentait au fur et à mesure vers l'Ouest. Les trois exorcistes, jetés à corps perdu dans la bataille, avaient été séparés. Mais ceci n'était pas d'une importance majeure au regard de leurs compétences. Allen exterminait les akuma proches du sol niveau 1 et 2 confondus. Lenalee, quant à elle, profitait de ses dark boots pour s'occuper de la partie aerienne du régiment ennemi.

Lavi avait réussi à se frayer un chemin dans cette vermine et se dirigeait vers l'ouest. Une innocence pouvait être responsable de tout ce grabuge et il devait être le premier à mettre la main dessus. Le roux s'élança sans se faire de soucis pour ses amis. Le passage le mena à un entrepôt desaffecté. Le lieu semblait peu recommandable. Un homme se dirigea vers le rouquin pour lui bloquer le passage. Ce dernier le brûla vif avec un regard froid. Akuma. Lavi continua son chemin avant d'arriver à l'intérieur. Une seconde plus tôt l'obscurité la plus totale régnait à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. La seconde d'après, elle fût envahie d'une lumière tamisée...pas le genre de lumière à vous réchauffer...mais plutôt à vous inspirer les pires cauchemars. Un mouvement dans un coin obscur attira l'attention de l'exorciste. Puis des applaudissements. Pire que les akuma...des Noah étaient là.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est un peu triste pour l'instant mais ça va s'arranger. Rewiews please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Au gré de la mémoire**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Katsura Hoshino sont à Katsura Hoshino et pas à Sushi...pourquoi monde cruel ? Mais bon, je lui emprunte Kanda histoire de le faire souffrir un peu.

Chou : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Vous les exorcistes êtes assez lents, non ?" demanda une voix jeune et suave.

Lavi aurait plus la reconnaître entre mille. Road Camelot. Elle lui avait fait passer un des pires moments de sa vie dans son illusion. Mais il l'avait tuée. Elle aurait dû être morte à l'heure actuelle, comme...

"Sois gentille avec notre invité, Road. Tu n'es pas très polie. Tu ne l'as même pas salué." Cette voix...Tyki Mikk. Lui aussi n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Allen et Cross en étaient venus à bout. Le rouquin était confus. Cependant, il ne le montra pas et ni ne se démonta. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? Heureusement Allen et Lenalee n'étaient plus très loin. Tyki se leva de ce qui semblait être un fauteuil.

"Bonsoir, surpris, exorciste ?"dit le Noah.

"Pas plus que ça." répondit Lavi. "Je savais bien que vous ressurgiriez un jour ou l'autre."

"Bien pensé. Mais vous êtes longs à la détente. Ca fait déjà deux mois que l'on vous attend. Road meurs d'envie de revoir Allen-kun."

Lavi détestait cet homme. Sa façon de parler, de dédramatiser alors qu'ils étaient ennemis jurés, cette légèreté...il haïssait tout en lui. Le bookman tentait d'imaginer un moyen de se sortir de là lorsqu'une autre voix s'éleva. Elle venait de l'endroit que Tyki venait de quitter. Il y avait un problème avec cette voix. Lavi la connaissait...aussi, dans ses souvenirs elle n'avait pas le même ton. Une forme sombre se dessina sur la lumière, puis la personne fit son apparition. Le coeur de Lavi fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Devant lui se tenait Kanda. L'exorciste semblait en bonne santé malgré sa pâleur.

"Kanda !" Mais le japonais n'esquissa aucun mouvement vers son ancien partenaire et continua de se diriger vers Tyki. Ce dernier eut un sourire railleur en direction du roux, tétanisé. Road prit la parole:

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à celui-là, Tyki. Allen est bien plus mignon. D'ailleurs..."

"Lavi !!" Allen et Lenalee arrivaient en courant.

"Tiens, tiens. On croirait presque une réunion de famille."

Allen et Lenalee se retournèrent vivement en reconaissant la voix du Noah. Et quelle ne fût pas leur surprise de voir Kanda proche de Tyki. Trop proche pour que cela soit naturel.

"Kanda ! Tu es vivant ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu, sale enflure ? Tout le monde se faisait un soucis monstre pour t..." Lenalee stoppa Allen dans sa phrase. Le regard du brun était interloqué, comme s'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Comme s'il ne les connaissait plus. Le japonais tourna un regard interrogateur vers Tyki qui le rassura en lui caressant doucement la joue. On aurait dit un enfant en détresse.

Lenalee fit abstraction de sa surprise et essaya de capter la réaction de Lavi. A ce moment son aura était des plus inquiétantes. Le roux écumait de rage contenue. Quant à Allen, il tombait des nues. Premièrement, Kanda, vivant, alors qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se permettait un espoir depuis deux mois. Deuxièmement, le brun, habillé comme un Noah, semblait avoir choisi son camp. Allen allait dégainer son épée lorsque...

"Rendez-nous notre ami !" Lenalee s'était exprimée pour les exorcistes.

"Etes-vous sûrs que c'est vraiment ce qu'il désire ?" Tyki posa son regard d'ébène sur le brun. "Veux-tu retourner chez les exorcistes avec ceux qui se disent tes amis ?"

Kanda regarda alternativement les trois exorcistes puis Tyki.

"Je veux rester avec toi."

Le Noah eut un sourire satisfait.

Allen et Lenalee sursautèrent en entendant la voix du brun. Elle semblait vide et enfantine. En aucun cas il n'aurait pu s'agir de la voix de celui qu'ils avaient connu. Pourtant il était bien là, debout devant eux, quasiment blotti tout contre un des complices du Comte Millénaire.

"Que lui avez-vous fait ?" Lavi ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il allait livrer bataille pour récupérer Yuu.

"Rien de particulier." répondit le Noah du plaisir avec un sourire qui en disait long sur sa pensée.

Lavi se jeta sur lui. "Je vais te tuer et pour de bon ! Marteau de feu..."

Kanda se précipita entre Lavi et Tyki au moment où celui-ci allait libérer son pouvoir. Il réussit à le bloquer à temps. Le Japonais avait délibérément protégé cette aberration de la nature. Le roux ne semblait plus rien comprendre.

"Vois-tu, je suis en convalescence après les derniers événements. Je dois l'avouer, je n'ai pas très envie de me battre." Il passa les doigts dans les longs cheveux du brun. "Voudrais-tu t'en occuper pour moi s'il te plait ?" en désignant Lavi du menton.

Allen ne savait comment réagir. Lenalee et lui devaient trouver un moyen de libérer Kanda de l'emprise des Noah. Ils devaient composer avec Road dans les parages et Tyki, plutôt que de se battre contre Lavi, semblait décidé à affronter le cadet du groupe.

"Vas-y, Allen-kun !!" Road, perchée sur une poutre un peu plus haut, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'engager dans la bataille.

C'était un point positif, cependant, il ne faudrait pas la perdre de vue. Lenalee qui paraissait assez fatiguée était néanmoins prête à faire appel à ses dernières forces pour récupérer celui qui leur avait tant manqué. Allen soupira. Il donnerait tout ce qui lui restait. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par des bruits d'affrontement.

Kanda, un katana en main, assaillait le roux. Lavi ne pouvait que se défendre. Yuu n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités à manier un sabre. Lavi s'en sortait mais il ne pouvait aucunement attaquer à l'aide de son innocence puisque le Japonais était privé de la sienne. Il s'en aurait voulu toute sa vie de le blesser. Le brun avait l'air possédé: il croisait le fer sans aucune expression, les yeux vides.

"Allez-vous vous décider ?"

"Je vais vous faire payer !"

C'était la première fois qu'Allen voyait Lenalee dans cet état d'énervement. Elle était dégoutée par les méthodes de Tyki pour atteindre ses adversaires et elle souffrait pour Lavi. La jeune Lee avait l'air au bord des larmes. Pourtant, elle se retint et commença à se battre. Allen suivit le mouvement, calquant ses attaques sur les siennes.

"Kanda, réveille-toi ! C'est moi, Lavi." Le bookman, retenait ses coups au maximum.

Son cerveau était en ébullition, il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir le combattre lui. Le brun ne lui faisait aucun cadeau et visait principalement ses points vitaux. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir en finir au plus vite et de souhaiter voir Lavi au trépas. L'exorciste devait parer de plus en plus violemment. Soudain, un de ces blocages projeta Kanda en arrière. Effrayé, Lavi tenta de le rattraper. Le Japonais profita alors de l'ouverture dans la garde de son adversaire et y planta impitoyablement son katana. Le rouquin eut juste le temps de dévier la lame qui ouvrit une longue estafilade écarlate sur son côté. Il serra les dents et réussit grâce à une prise au sol à priver l'escrimeur de son arme. Il capta le regard paniqué du brun sous lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

"Je t'en supplie, souviens-toi."

Kanda exploita ce court instant pour renverser la situation et reprendre possession de son arme. Lavi évita le coup de taille qui l'aurait coupé en deux une seconde plus tôt en roulant sur le sol. Puis, malgré lui, réagit par réflexe. Il invoqua son marteau et propulsa le brun contre le mur de l'autre côté de la salle. Il regretta immédiatement son geste et se rua vers le mur éclaté. Le japonais se releva difficilement, il était couvert d'ecchimoses sans gravité.

"Yuu !!!" Lavi arrivait en courant, complètement paniqué.

Kanda réagit au quart de tour avec un regard colérique : "Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom !"

Lavi s'arrêta net tandis que les yeux du brun s'agrandissaient. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et s'effondra de douleur. Le roux sortit de sa torpeur. Yuu semblait souffrir le martyr tant il hurlait. Lavi le prit dans ses bras. Tout ses muscles étaient tendus, le rouquin ressentit les spasmes dont était secoué le corps contre lui.

"La...vi ?"

"Oui, c'est moi. Je suis là."

Puis plus rien. La tête du brun retomba sur l'épaule de son ancien ami. Il s'était évanoui.

Le cri avait percé le vacarme du combat. D'un accord tacite, Allen, Lenalee et Tyki cessèrent le combat. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où s'était élevé le cri. Le trio découvrit Lavi tenant Kanda dans ses bras. Le roux semblait à la fois rassuré et troublé.

"Eh bien, on dirait que cette fois-ci nous avons perdu." Road descendit de son perchoir avec légéreté. "Allons-y Tyki. Le jeu est fini pour aujourd'hui."

Tyki tendit la main vers son ancien jouet et un papillon violet sortit de son corps. "Viens, tease, on s'en va." Avant de s'en aller par la porte dimensionnelle crée par Road, il adressa un sourire malicieux à Lavi.

"Byebye les exorcistes ! A la prochaine !"

Puis ils disparurent.

"Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'enlever cet exorciste" dit Road.

"Je n'y peux rien. Et puis la réaction des exorcistes méritait d'être vue tu ne penses pas ?"

"Et s'ils n'étaient jamais venus, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait de lui ?"

Le Noah ne répondit pas mais se détourna son regard vers le début de soleil levant, la ville encore plongée dans l'oscurité. Il soupira. *_Il avait de si beaux yeux_.*

Lenalee accourut pour s'enquérir de l'état de ses amis. Lavi saignait abondamment mais il refusait de lâcher le Japonais. La fille du groupe réussit à jouer de son autorité. Le finder avait finalement réussi à les rejoindre et se chargea de porter l'exorciste retrouvé. Cette nuit-là fut partagée entre joie et inquiétude. Lenalee contacta Komui pour le mettre au courant des événements. Ce dernier lui demanda de rentrer directement à l'Ordre. Il était heureux du retour d'un des leurs.

* * *

Ont-ils raison de se réjouir ? La suite dans un autre chapitre !

Laissez-moi un p'tit com" ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Au gré de la mémoire**

Disclaimer : Merci à Katsura Hoshino d'avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages. (en gros, bah ils sont pas à moi)

Niacy : Tu avais bien deviné. Maintenant, place au chapitre 3 !

Chou : Je ferai tout pour ne pas te décevoir. Merci pour ta review. ^^

Ayame95 : Voici la suite de Au gré de la mémoire ! Je n'abandonne pas mon autre fic pour autant. Merci de les suivre. Ca me fait immensément plaisir.

* * *

Le lendemain, la troupe s'éveilla dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Allen et Lavi étaient descendus de leur chambre en laissant Kanda dormir encore un peu. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de subir les foudres d'un Jap mal réveillé. Lenalee leur reprocha leur manque de cran, amusée. Si c'était comme ça. C'est elle qui irait affronter le dragon. Elle s'approcha de l'endormi et le secoua doucement. L'exorciste entrouvrit légèrement les paupières puis sursauta promptement. Apeuré, il recula. Lenalee tenta de le toucher mais il la fuyait. Déconcertée, la jeune fille appela Lavi. Apparemment, le brun n'avait pas recouvré la totalité de ses souvenirs. Lavi monta les escaliers quatre à quatre lorsqu'il entendit l'appel de Lenalee. Elle avait peut-être un problème. Au moment où il entra dans la chambre, Kanda vint se blottir contre lui.

"Lavi." La voix du jeune homme était restée comme ce qu'elle avait été la veille. Une voix d'enfant perdu.

"Je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas. Lenalee ne te fera aucun mal."

Il échangea un regard avec Lenalee. Elle sourit gentiment à Kanda, comme à un enfant que l'on cherche à amadouer.

"Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ?" demanda le roux.

Le brun secoua la tête. En effet, il y avait un problème. Le groupe fut vite mis au courant de la petite perturbation. Tout le monde fut d'accord pour que Lavi ait "la garde" de Kanda. Apparemment, le brun ne se souvenait que de lui. Ils prirent donc le train afin de retourner à la Congrégation. Le voyage se déroula dans le calme. Malgré sa méfiance, Kanda laissait Lenalee s'approcher de lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait absolument pas sentir Allen et en avait fait part à Lavi. Ceci le fit sourire. Même s'il avait perdu la mémoire, Kanda restait incompatible avec Allen et inversement.

Le brun finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur l'épaule du roux. Ce dernier réfléchit à ce qu'il devrait faire une fois arrivé. S'occuper exclusivement de Kanda ne serait sans doute pas de tout repos. Il devrait échapper à Bookman au moins jusqu'à ce que son ami ait récupéré la mémoire. Lavi soupira en caressant doucement les cheveux noirs du deuxième exorciste. Le jeune homme marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles dans son sommeil. Le rouquin le couvait du regard, écoutant attentivement les murmures dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque indice sur les événements des derniers mois avec Tyki.

FLASH BACK

Kanda se réveilla dans un endroit sombre. Il avait mal. Il tenta de se rappeler de ce qui avait eu lieu auparavant... Un combat, contre un Noah. Il porta la main à son cou. La sensation de brûlure était toujours présente. Skin ne l'avait pas raté et il avait failli en mourir. Mort ? Il l'était peut-être après tout; la salle s'était effondrée...et puis, plus rien. Il se redressa avec difficulté. Ses jambes flageolantes avaient du mal à le porter. Il avait trop utilisé son pouvoir de régénération. A cette pensée, il chercha Mugen à sa ceinture. Mais celui-ci n'était plus là. Il avait bel et bien été brisé lors du combat.

"Tss" C'est la seule réplique qui vint à l'esprit de l'exorciste pour exprimer son humeur.

Un léger bruit eut pour effet de le faire se retourner vivement. Une voix nasillarde s'éleva dans la salle plongée dans l'obscurité.

"Réveillé, exorciste ? Tikyyy !!!"

Près du brun, il y eut un mouvement comme quelqu'un qui se réveille. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il se sentait en danger. Affaibli, aucune arme sous la main, très peu de visibilité...il était plus que vulnérable ; impuissant. La lumière fut allumée tout à coup. Malgré sa pâleur, elle éclairait l'ensemble de l'espace. On aurait dit un ancien entrepôt desaffecté aménagé afin d'être habitable. Un jeune homme s'avança vers le Japonais qui le reconnut immédiatement.

"Le type de l'Arche." siffla Kanda entre ses dents.

"Ravi de t'avoir marqué..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi?"

"Rien." répondit la fillette. "Du moins, je parle pour moi." ajouta t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

"Road. On en a déjà parlé." dit Tiky excédé. "Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas comme le disent si bien les humains. Après tout, je ne critique pas ton penchant pour le jeune Walker."

Le brun se sentait perdu. Il avait certainement reçu un sacré coup sur la tête pour imaginer une scène aussi ridicule : une chamaillerie entre deux Noah. Quand bien même il aurait rêvé tout cela, Kanda chercha une sortie des yeux. Il était loin d'être de taille contre deux Noah surtout complètement désarmé. Son espoir fondit comme neige au soleil un instant plus tard : nulle issue n' était visible.

"Quels yeux." se murmura Tiky pour lui-même.

Il se rapprocha lentement de Kanda pour le toucher. Le sourire du Noah, tout sauf rassurant, était loin de plaire à l'exorciste. Lorsqu'il fût assez proche, Kanda lui saisit le bras et en une prise brusque le projeta au sol. Il devenait urgent de chercher une sortie. A peine eut-il le temps d'inspecter le quart de la salle que Tiky se releva.

"Hmm. Plutôt pas mal pour quelqu'un qui a frôlé la mort. Mais ce n'était pas très sympa. Moi aussi je suis affaibli."

Le brun fit volte face montrant un visage irrité. La situation lui échappait, il n'aimait pas ça. Il se mit en garde, quitte à se battre, il le ferait à mains nues puisque c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il vendrait cher sa peau.

"Voyons, ne prends pas la mouche. Nous n'avons pas envie de te tuer..."

Tiky se rapprocha à une vitesse fulgurante. Habitué à la vitesse, l'exorciste l'évita et plaça un coup de pied violent à la nuque de son adversaire.

"Oh puisque tu veux jouer à ça..."

Un combat s'engagea entre les jeunes hommes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Road se décida à intervenir. Si elle ne le faisait pas leur farce pourrait durer longtemps. Tiky s'amusait comme un gamin et l'autre ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Elle se mit debout sur la poutre du toit, tourna et retourna son poignard en forme de bougie entre ses doigts. Elle ajusta son tir et lança. Son trait alla se ficher dans l'épaule de Kanda. Le coeur de ce dernier rata un battement. Il s'effondra en retirant l'arme. Le sang chaud s'écoula le long de son bras. La régénération était plus lente. Toutefois, il se releva pour reprendre la lutte.

"Road ! Tu aurais pu faire attention ! Il ne pourra plus combattre sinon !"

"Je m'ennuies Tiky...Dépêche-toi d'en finir, s'il te plaîîît !"

"Alors vas chercher lelo et laisse-moi tranquille."

"Tu sais bien que tu n'es pas en forme. En plus, on m'a demandé de veiller sur toi."

La vision de Kanda était floue, il sentait son sang battre à ses tempes. Cette fois-ci, Tiky soupira et se tourna vers le Japonais.

"Désolé. Elle est pénible." En constatant l'état de son adversaire, les lèvres du Noah s'étirèrent en un sourire pervers. "En fait, je vais peut-être l'écouter."

Il activa tease et un papillon violet s'abattit sur le brun n'ayant plus la force de se défendre. La bête s'introduisit dans la tête de l'exorciste pour ne plus en ressortir. Kanda se sentit défaillir. Mister Mikk le rattrapa avant qu'il ne rencontre le sol. Il le maintint contre lui, lèchant le sang s'écoulant de sa blessure à l'épaule tandis que le corps du brun était parcouru de spasmes de douleur. Les yeux vides, son visage exprima une souffrance extrême jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse entre les bras du Noah.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Le brun s'agita doucement puis ouvrit les yeux. Lavi était sorti un instant pour se dégourdir les jambes. Un instant plus tard, Allen pénétra dans la cabine. Il était venu chercher quelque chose dans sa valise. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, le jeune exorciste se tourna vers son meilleur ennemi.

"Comme ça tu ne te souviens de rien ?"

Le brun planta son regard sombre sur le maudit et le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Le regard donna des frissons au jeune Walker.

"Môyashi..."

"Tu-tu te souviens ?" dit Allen avec espoir. Il devait l'admettre, ses petites querelles avec Kanda pour un oui ou un non lui manquaient.

"Non, c'est juste que tu me fais penser à une stupide pousse de soja." répondit le brun, implacable.

Le visage du cadet se décomposa. "Alors toi, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil." Il sortit en trombe du compartiment, visiblement énervé.

Revenant à sa place, Lavi le croisa.

"Tout va bien Allen ?"

Ce dernier passa en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe (qu'il n'a pas d'ailleurs). Cependant, son air vexé était tordant. Lavi rejoignit Kanda et lui demanda si quelqu'un l'avait dérangé. Le brun hocha la tête, ce qui confirma les soupçons du roux.

"Qui c'était ?"

"Le môyashi."

"Tu te souviens de lui ?"

"Non, comme je lui ai dit, sa tête me fait penser à ça, c'est tout..."

Le brun fut interrompu par un roux mort de rire sur son fauteuil. Kanda eut un peu de mal à comprendre le pourquoi de sa crise de fou rire. Il n'avait rien dit de drôle pourtant. Voyant l'air perdu de son ami, Lavi se calma pour lui expliquer. De toute façon, il aurait à le faire tôt ou tard.

"Sais-tu ce qu'est un exorciste ?"

Le Japonais secoua la tête. Le bookman soupira, ça allait être long, très long.

* * *

Héhé. J'avais dit que j'allais les faire souffrir un peu. :-p

Une petite review ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Au gré de la mémoire**

Disclaimer : Pfff ! Tous à Katsura Hoshino, comme d'hab.

* * *

Les explications prirent un bon bout de temps et le brun semblait s'étonner de ce que le bookman lui disait. Puis, Lavi s'intéressa à la main que le brun tenait serrée contre lui. Il ne l'avait vu la bouger que durant leur combat. Lorsqu'il voulut l'attraper, Yuu la retira vivement en grimaçant. Lavi le regarda d'un air impérieux.

"Montre-moi ta main, Yuu."

Son vis-à-vis la ressera contre sa poitrine. Lavi fronça les sourcils et s'empara de la main. Elle pouvait sembler normale à première vue mais de près, elle était toute cabossée et recouverte de cicatrices. Il pouvait à peine remuer les doigts et la bouger semblait lui être douloureux. Les blessures étaient cicatrisées mais les articulations mal agencées. Les doigts avaient certainement été cassés. Le roux serra les dents; *_La bande de salops_.* Il rendit sa main au brun et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Pouvait-il seulement imaginer ce qu'il avait subi ?

FLASH BACK

*_Où suis-je ?...Argh ! Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir mal au crâne ! Du sang ? Je suis blessé au bras. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je suis si fatigué... Mais, qui suis-je ?_*

Son regard était affolé. Il regarda dans tout les sens afin de deviner quel était l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tout à coup, il prit conscience de sa position. On avait attaché ses poignets aux barreaux d'un lit à l'aide de chaînes. Il se débattit mais ne réussit qu'à s'égratigner les poignets.

Une fillette s'approcha de lui. Rassuré, il lui demanda de le détacher. Lorsqu'il vit le sourire qui répondit à sa demande, il comprit qu'elle était là pour une toute autre raison. Elle sortit une lame de sa manche.

"C'est quoi ton nom ?" demanda t'elle comme si de rien n'était.

"Je...je ne sais plus..." répondit le Japonais qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour son cas.

"Dommage. Veux-tu jouer avec moi ?"

A cet instant, une voix lui cria dans sa tête qu'il devait dire non. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait venir mais décida de faire confiance à la petite voix. Elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle disait.

"Non."

La fillette eut une mine déconcertée. "Alors tant pis pour toi. J'aurais peut-être été plus gentille si tu avais dit oui."

Road s'avança dangereusement du lit en chantant.

"Am stram gram..."

Son choix se porta sur le bras gauche. Elle s'en approcha avec un sourire pervers. Elle enfonça la lame effilée dans la chair jusqu'à l'apparition d'un filet de sang écarlate. Le brun serra les dents. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de... La jeune Noah répéta son acte en enfonçant un peu plus profondément. Sa démarche déclencha un cri de douleur chez son sujet. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Il pouvait être beau quand il le voulait...

Elle trancha le bras dans le sens de la longueur à une troisième reprise. Road le faisait délicatement, presque avec amour. Sa langue sortait légérement de ses lèvres comme une enfant qui s'applique à une tâche compliquée. Elle pouvait prendre tout son temps. Tiky ne serait pas de retour avant un moment et, attaché comme il l'était, l'exorciste ne pouvait pas bouger...

La mélodie des cris s'était interrompue. Elle se retourna et planta violemment le couteau dans le bras du brun, puis retourna la lame dans la plaie occasionnée. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle. Elle qui d'habitude préférait la torture morale avait pris goût à la torture physique. La couleur du sang était si belle. Cependant, il fallait faire attention à ne pas se tacher. C'était très dur à enlever. Une nouvelle idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il y avait une solution pour ne pas se salir. Elle prit une de ses bougies et se mit à la faire fondre sur les diverses coupures de l'exorciste. La souffrance imprimée sur le visage, le Japonais devenait parfait.

En recherchant un autre moyen de faire mal sans se salir, la brunette mis le doigt sur un truc auquel elle n'avait pas pensé. Classique mais douloureux... Elle s'approcha de sa victime qui essaya de reculer sous la menace qu'elle représentait. C'était peine inutile car il ne pouvait se fondre dans le mur. Paniqué, Kanda regarda la Noah s'approcher dangereusement de sa main gauche. Elle frotta doucement sa joue contre les doigts comme l'aurait fait un chaton, mais le regard pétillant de malice qu'elle tourna vers lui réduisit tout ses espoirs de fin de la séance de torture. Elle attacha solidement le bras blessé au niveau du coude pour laisser pendre la main qu'elle saisit entre les siennes. Elle était fine et blanche, une véritable beauté. Elle frotta de nouveau sa joue contre la douce peau froide et brisa le petit doigt d'un coup sec. L'exorciste crut devenir fou de douleur. Il voyait déjà Road morte, baignant dans son sang, il lui aurait volontiers fendu le crâne. Toutefois, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'imaginer la suite et brisa les autres doigts, un à un. A chaque fracture s'élevait un cri déchirant. Le brun ne se souvenait de personne dont il aurait pu hurler le nom dans l'espoir que tout s'arrête.

Soudain, quelque chose stoppa Road. Une voix ennuyée s'éleva dans la pièce.

"Road, je t'avais dit de jouer tranquillement ! En plus, tu me l'abimes !"

"Mais Tikyyy c'était si tentant. Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. Viens voir comme il est beau."

Tiky s'assit sur le bord du lit et observa l'exorciste. Ce dernier semblait souffrir le martyre après le passage de Road. Sa manche était imbibée de sang et son corps couvert de sueurs froides. Kanda leva des yeux fiers vers le nouvel arrivant. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir avouer sa faiblesse...

Tiky décida de faire quelque chose pour soulager le brun. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le soigner; de toute façon, il ne savait pas le faire mais il pouvait faire quelque chose contre la douleur. Un "tease" apparut au creux de sa main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" questionna Road.

"Tout est affaire de perception, Road."

Tease s'envola vers la tête du brun et y pénétra. Une sensation de brûlure submergea le brun. Mais, un instant plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus mal. Il leva les yeux vers Tiky qui avait l'air plus recommandable que Road. Le Noah planta ses yeux dans les siens, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Tu te sens mieux ?"

"Je ne sens plus rien."

"Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas encore sentir des tas de choses."

Road sourit dans son coin. Tiky avait l'intention de s'occuper personnellement du brun. Enfin, aussi loin que le Noah du plaisir pourrait le faire. Elle avait compris le message, il avait besoin d'être seul.

"J'y vais Tiky ! Amuse-toi bien ! Je vais rendre visite à lelo !"

Le Noah attira le brun contre lui avec un air de prédateur sur le visage. Kanda comprit son erreur à la seconde même. Celui-là était encore moins recommandable que l'autre.

Le temps semblait s'être rallongé au fur et à mesure que les bourdonnements résonnaient dans sa tête. Ces bruits détestables qui ne l'empêchaient même pas de ne pas entendre la voix de son bourreau. Les poignets attachés aux barreaux d'un lit, il ne pouvant se débattre. Le Noah s'approcha de lui avec une démarche féline, glissant son corps entre ses jambes. Il mordit une clavicule et retraça de sa langue la ligne du cou de l'exorciste. Tiky prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la tira avec acharnement. Pendant ce temps, ses mains dévêtissaient l'exorciste pris au piège.

- Mmh. Tu sais ce qui va se passer. N'est-ce pas, exorciste ? Je sais que tu peux m'entendre même si tu ne peux pas réagir. Ton corps est à moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous prendrons le temps de jouer.

Le Noah du plaisir se coucha complètement sur le corps au-dessous de lui, puis passa un foulard dans le cou du Japonais. Il explora le torse, laissant d'innombrables traces. Il mordit le brun dans le cou faisant couler un peu de sang chaud dans sa bouche. Le goût metallique se répandit lorsqu'il prit passionnément possession de la bouche de son amant. Son désir se faisant de plus en plus pressant, le descendant de Noé s'empara entièrement du corps de sa victime.

Le Japonais le ressentit comme un coup de poignard. Mais si la douleur physique était à peine supportable, la douleur mentale était incommensurable. L'ennemi était là, à portée de main et non seulement son corps ne lui obéissait plus, mais en plus, un enfoiré qui ne se souvenait plus qui il était faisait la masse dans son cerveau.

Puis Tyki commença à "jouer". Le Noah saisit les extrémités du foulard, serrant à chaque coup. Il augmenta le rythme le privant de plus en plus d'air.

Et voilà qu'il suffoquait ! Kanda ne pouvait plus penser. L'autre amnésique était incontrôlable...totalement paniqué. La douleur sourdait partout en lui. Rien, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dormir en attendant que tout s'arrête. Le vrai Kanda relégua la direction au deuxième habitant de sa tête et de son corps.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant. Il avait mal au crâne. On lui avait rappelé qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, et pourtant cela semblait si irréel. Il aurait été totalement perdu sans Lavi. D'ailleurs, c'était le seul dont il s'était rappelé. Lavi avait-il été quelqu'un d'important pour lui ? Il voulut toucher le visage du roux, mais se ravisa lorsque celui-ci remua dans son sommeil. Il commençait à faire jour et le paysage était familier aux yeux de Kanda. Il saisit le bras de Lavi, toujours endormi, et s'appuya contre lui. Il se fixa de nouveau sur le paysage qui défilait.

* * *

Un peu de prise de tête, de torture... laissez-moi une review pour que je sache si vous avez apprécié ^^

Merci de m'avoir lue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Au gré de la mémoire**

Disclaimer : Hoshino-saaan, donnez-moi vos personnages !

Yume95 : C'est noté ! Je suis contente que tu te sois inscrite. J'attends tes futures fics avec impatience. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main ou de plume, je serai là. ^^ Merci, ma fidèle lectrice !

Niacy : Merci pour ce beau compliment : l'art du torturage de bishos. Mmh...ça sonne super bien. Ne t'en fais pas, Kanda n'est pas encore au bout de ses peines. J'ai prévu de le faire souffrir encore un petit peu. Niark ^^

* * *

A la vue de la tour de la Congrégation, Kanda fut à nouveau pris de spasmes. De nombreux flash défilaient devant ses yeux : trop d'images, trop d'informations en une fois. Il s'effondra sous la douleur causée à son cerveau.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Allen, affolé.

"Kanda !" Lavi se précipita à l'endroit où était tombé le brun.

"Congrégation...ma tête...mal..." réussit à dire le Japonais avant de perdre conscience.

Lenalee jeta un regard à Lavi qui dût le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter à l'intérieur. Il déposa le brun à l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le bureau de Komui avec les deux autres exorcistes pour discuter de la situation.

"La situation s'avère compliquée." conclut Komui. "Tu dis qu'il ne se rappelle que de toi, Lavi ?"

"Apparemment oui." répondit le bookman. "C'est pourquoi je me propose de prendre soin de lui le temps qu'il recouvre la mémoire."

"Penses-tu que ce soit possible ?"

"Bien sûr !" s'insurgea Lavi.

Lenalee l'arrêta et s'adressa à son frère. "Pour ce que nous avons pu remarquer, c'est après chaque crise, qu'il retrouve quelques souvenirs."

"Donc, il suffirait de le remettre dans le bain pour qu'il finisse par redevenir le Kanda que nous connaissons." ajouta Allen qui tenait à aider ses amis.

"J'ai quelques notions de psychologie." dit Reever qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de la conversation. "Il ne faut pas qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs trop rapidement. Cela pourrait représenter un danger pour lui. Il faudrait faire des analyses avant tout..."

Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui.

"Enfin, je dis ça mais je dis rien." finit-il par dire, gêné.

"Non, tu as tout à fait raison, Reever. Je ne veux faire courir aucun risque à mes exorcistes. Alors, c'est décidé. Nous ferons des analyses immédiatement. Ensuite, Lavi, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de notre emmerdeur de service afin qu'il le redevienne. Pour ma part, je m'occuperai de convaincre bookman senior. Et ce n'est pas gagné." conclut Komui.

La jeune Lenalee Lee regardait son frère avec des yeux brillants. Elle était fière que ce concentré d'irresponsabilité puisse se montrer capable d'actions utiles parfois. Comme quoi, il pouvait avoir l'étoffe d'un véritable chef quand il le souhaitait. La jeune fille et Lavi allèrent retrouver leur ami à l'infirmerie. Allen, quant à lui, s'excusa et prit la poudre d'escampette. Le sommeil de Kanda avait été imperturbable et même son transport jusqu'à la chambre de Lavi ne le réveilla pas.

Sa perte de mémoire était dûe à une sorte de "bleu" au cerveau ce qui jouait sur ses souvenirs mais en grande partie sur sa personnalité comme ses coéquipiers avaient pu le remarquer. Ses crises tentaient de résorber ce bleu qui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, avait la forme d'un papillon qui déploie ses ailes.

La nuit était tombée bien vite pour Lavi. Le brun dormait toujours sur le lit supplémentaire installé pour lui dans la chambre. Le roux finit par s'endormir à son tour. Il était près de minuit lorsque Kanda se réveilla. Il avait fait un rêve bizarre : trois personnes en uniforme l'avaient séparé de Tiky. Il se mit à le chercher désespérément en murmurant son nom. Son agitation éveilla Lavi qui lui demanda ce qui se passait. Yuu était complètement affolé, en proie à une crise d'angoisse. Lorsqu'il vit Lavi, il éclata en sanglots. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le roux le pressa contre lui pour le calmer. Quand il fut apaisé, Lavi essuya ses larmes et le berça paisiblement. Ce fût sa première nuit avec le brun qui ne voulait plus quitter le creux de ses bras.

Le lendemain, Lavi se réveilla le premier. Il avait des cernes à faire peur à un mort vivant. Cette comparaison le fit sourire en lui-même. Kanda était un peu mort-vivant lui aussi après tout ce qui c'était passé... A cette pensée, il sentit le brun remuer doucement à ses côtés. Il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller et Lavi devrait s'occuper de lui. Son deuxième soucis était de faire retrouver ses souvenirs au brun de manière progressive. Pas très facile alors que tout ce qui les environnait pouvait être une source de souvenirs. Le bookman soupira. Il ferait de son mieux pour Kanda. Ce dernier se réveilla enfin. Les paupières pâles laissèrent aparaître les grands yeux noirs du Japonais. Il avait toujours l'air perdu, puis son regard tomba sur Lavi et il lui sourit comme un enfant. _*Ce n'est pas lui.* _pensa Lavi avec une pointe de douleur. Il passa la journée à lui faire une visite guidée de l'Ordre.

- Ta main doit te faire souffrir. Il vaudrait mieux la soigner, conclut Lavi avec douceur.

- ... ça va...

- A d'autres, s'il te plaît. Demain, je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

Le bookman n'attendit pas de réponse. Le Kanda à qui il faisait face l'écouterait. La véritable tête de mule se trouvait là, dans un recoin. Il devait trouver un moyen de le faire revenir.

Comme promis, le lendemain, le roux le conduisit à l'infirmerie. On l'endormit pour l'opération. Avant de sombrer, il tourna un regard inquiet vers le bookman qui se contenta de lui sourire en lui fermant les paupières. L'intervention fut longue vu le nombre de fractures à traiter. Heureusement, la régénération serait plus rapide chez l'exorciste Japonais.

Lenalee croisa Lavi alors qu'il se rendait à l'infirmerie. Elle décida de l'accompagner pour avoir des nouvelles. Le duo d'exorcistes récupéra un Kanda complètement à l'ouest à l'infirmerie. Il avait causé du souci aux infirmières en refusant de se laisser toucher à son réveil. Lavi lui lança un regard sévère, ce qui eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour le brun qui cessa de s'agiter. Le roux le fit s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit. A ce moment, Kanda se laissa tranquillement faire sans se plaindre. Une fois que l'infirmière eut finit de refaire le bandage, le bookman saisit la main valide du Japonais et la caressa doucement.

"Du calme. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. "

Le brun se mordit la lèvre comme l'aurait fait un enfant honteux. Attendri, Lavi lui adressa un gentil sourire. Observant la scène, Lenalee ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment faits pour s'entendre. Et il avait fallu que Kanda perde la mémoire pour qu'ils se rapprochent.

Dans un recoin du cerveau du Japonais, sa vraie personnalité s'insurgeait du comportement de son homologue. Certes, se faire chouchouter par le bookman n'était pas désagréable...mais sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup !

Les jours s'écoulèrent les uns après les autres. Les crises arrivant sans prévenir. Lavi mit un peu de temps à s'habituer à voir le brun perdre soudainement connaissance. C'est pourquoi il préférait garder le brun près de lui et limiter leurs déplacements. Le Japonais lui donnait même un coup de main avec le capharnaüm de sa chambre emplie de paperasse. Le roux était allé emprunter des ouvrages sur la mémoire et épluchait chaque page pour ne manquer aucune info utile. Il avait conscience de ressembler à une future maman se documentant pour agir à la perfection avec son bébé. Mais pouvait-on comparer Kanda à un bébé ? Ou plutôt : Est-ce que lui le considérait comme un enfant qu'il protégerait... ou plus ? Il éluda cette question gênante pour se consacrer à son protégé. 9 jours et 3 heures étaient passés.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre de martyrisage de Kanda !

Rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite. Une tite review, please ? .


	6. Chapter 6

**Au gré de la mémoire**

Disclaimer : Non, dans -man Kanda n'a pas perdu la mémoire même s'il aimerait peut-être. Non, Lavi n'est pas sa nounou... Tout ça parce que c'est Katsura Hoshino leur vrai proprio.

Fans de torturage de bishos, bienvenue.

Yume95 : Encore un peu de torturage en vue ! J'irai lire ta fic histoire de renouer un peu avec ce cher "Fruits Basket". Bon courage pour la publication.

* * *

Ses pupilles noires semblaient rechercher un point d'accroche dans le paysage. Cependant, rien ne lui revenait et ce vide lui faisait peur. Il préféra regarder Lavi marchant devant lui. Ils étaient descendus pour aller manger.

"Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux aujourd'hui, Allen ?"

"Alooors..."

Le plus jeune était devant eux dans la file d'attente du réfectoire. Ils durent attendre un moment avant qu'il ait donné toute sa liste. Kanda était exaspéré et serrait la main de Lavi pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de la pousse de soja. Lavi grimaça légérement. Kanda pouvait avoir une sacrée poigne. Allen vint les saluer en évitant d'énerver encore plus le brun. Il alla rejoindre Lenalee.

"Lavi ! Des ramens, ça te tente ?"

"Non, je préfèrerais des spaghettis bolognaise, Jerry."

"Oh, Kanda ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ! Des sobas, comme d'habitude ?"

"..."

"Oui, des sobas pour lui, Jerry. Merci."

Lavi entraîna le brun à une table libre dans un coin de la salle. L'exorciste japonais n'était pas très apprécié et le roux voulait à tout prix éviter les problèmes. Le cuisinier arriva avec leurs plateaux et repartit bien vite pour satisfaire la commande du jeune Walker. Lavi observa son "protégé". Kanda prit son plat, sépara les baguettes et commença à manger. En le voyant ainsi, on aurait aisément pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. Mais le bandage autour de la main gauche posée sur la table témoignait du contraire. Tout le monde était plus ou moins au courant pour Kanda et on laissait à Lavi le soin de s'occuper de lui. Tandis qu'il rêvassait en jouant dans son assiette, Kanda avait eu le temps de terminer ses soba. Sa voix le sortit de sa rêverie.

"Lavi, tu ne manges pas ?"

Le roux sursauta et leva les yeux vers Kanda qui semblait s'inquiéter un peu pour lui.

"Excuse-moi. Je rêvais." dit-il avec un sourire.

Soudain, il prit conscience d'un mouvement derrière Kanda. Avant d'avoir pu réagir, il vit le brun se décaler de justesse pour éviter un objet volant non identifié lancé apparemment par un solide gaillard portant l'uniforme des finder. L'homme n'étant pas loin, le Japonais saisit le plat de bolognaise avec un sourire peu rassurant et l'écrasa contre la figure du finder. Le choc fut tel que l'assiette se fendit et tomba, brisée. Lavi reprit ses esprits dans la seconde et plongea sous la table avec Kanda. Ils profitèrent de l'agitation générale pour s'enfuir. Le cri de rage du finder humilié s'éleva jusque dans les étages. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, le roux ferma la porte à double tour. S'adossant au mur, il éclata de rire devant un Kanda perplexe qui avait réagi le plus naturellement possible. Il avait pris ce qui lui était tombé sous la main. Il bouda un instant dans son coin, le temps que Lavi veuille bien se calmer.

"Tu es vraiment..." commença le roux.

"Vraiment quoi ?" coupa le brun avec un regard signifiant "attention à ce que tu vas dire".

"Toi." termina Lavi.

"Pardon ?"

"Je voulais dire qu'il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais ; comme ta légendaire mauvaise tête."

Le bookman éclata de nouveau de rire. Il avait dit la vérité, mais le vrai Kanda lui aurait sauté à la gorge pour ça. Devant le visage déconcerté de son ami qui ne savait quoi répondre, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire. Gêné, le brun changea de sujet.

"Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de ton après-midi ?"

"Ah ! Merci de me le rappeler. Komui m'a demandé d'aller en mission...ne t'en fais pas. Je serai bientôt rentré. C'est l'histoire d'une journée."

"D'accord..."

Malgré le fait que Kanda redevenait peu à peu lui-même, Lavi continuait à s'inquiéter. Il avait pris l'habitude de le couver et de conserver une certaine proximité avec lui. En lui demandant de veiller sur le brun, Lavi avait donné des foules de conseils à Lenalee pour que tout ce passe bien. On aurait dit une maman qui confie son bébé à quelqu'un pour le première fois. Bizarre, non ? La jeune Lee souriait beaucoup ces temps-ci lorsque le roux parlait de son protégé. Une autre chose étrange. Lavi commençait à se poser des questions sur les pensées de son amie. A l'heure convenue, Lavi se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui pour apercevoir le brun. Une fois dehors, il soupira. Il allait la sentir passer cette mission.

Lenalee se retourna vers Kanda et lui adressa un grand sourire.

"Dis, Kanda, tu voudrais bien me donner un coup de main ?" demanda-t-elle les yeux suppliants.

"...Pourquoi pas." répondit-il pas super convaincu.

"Merci ! Alors en avant pour la section scientifique : livraison de café !"

C'est ainsi que Lenalee traîna un Kanda pas très enthousiaste chez Komui et ses acolytes.

"Nii-san, c'est bon tu peux me lâcher maintenant."

"Mon adorable petite Lenalee !"

BANG !

"Merci Reever. Ca soulage." dit la jeune fille à l'homme qui tenait un épais volume et souffla dessus comme sur un colt.

"De rien. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi."

"Au fait, où est Kan..."

Un énorme bruit d'explosion retentit quelque part dans la salle. Le groupe de scientifique suivi de Lenalee s'enquirent de ce qui c'était passé. Le nuage de fumée se dissipa laissant apparaître un gigantesque robot surmonté d'un bérêt apparemment encore en construction. Sauf que, cet immense robot n'était plus, puisque traversé d'une fente non négligeable qui le coupait en deux. Juste devant, Kanda, avec un sabre en bois en main, observait le "massacre" avec une expression satisfaite.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !!!" s'écria Komui en pleurs. "Mon komulin chéri..."

"J'ai tué le danger dans l'oeuf." répondit Kanda comme si tout était normal.

Tout les témoins de la scène éclatèrent de rire.

"Bien joué, Kanda. Tu nous évite de gros soucis."

Lenalee sourit tendrement. Il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait changer. Après tout, son frère finirait bien par construire un autre Komulin. Komulin qu'elle ou Kanda finirait par détruire. Elle saisit Kanda par la manche. Il arborait de nouveau ce petit air perdu de depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvé. Elle alla commander de quoi manger et fit monter les repas. Lavi lui avait conseillé de ne pas laisser Kanda seul la nuit. C'est pourquoi ce soir, elle irait "camper" dans la chambre de Lavi. Evidemment, Komui n'était pas au courant. Le Japonais et elle discutèrent puis elle ressortit quelques photos.

"Ah, tu faisais encore la tête sur celle-là." remarqua Lenalee.

"..." répondit Kanda qui avait quand même l'air intéressé.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on dorme. On ne sait jamais quand une mission peut nous tomber dessus."

"...'nuit."

"Bonne nuit, Kanda."

En plein milieu de la nuit, le brun s'agita dans son sommeil. Lenalee se réveilla. Lavi l'avait mise en garde. Kanda semblait faire un cauchemar. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut; il haletait comme en état de choc.

"La, la. Je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas." dit Lenalee en le berçant doucement.

"Lavi..." appela doucement le brun.

"Il n'est pas là mais il va revenir. Pour l'instant, je suis là."

Le Japonais tremblait encore entre ses bras. La jeune exorciste ne l'avait jamais vu si vulnérable. Le voir dans cet état lui fit comprendre l'inquiétude du roux. Même si Kanda redevenait peu à peu lui-même, rien n'était sûr. Depuis deux ou trois jours, le brun devait faire face à des malaises de plus en plus intenses et la fatigue qui en découlait était terrible. Il avait beau faire bonne figure, les cernes sous ses yeux démentaient.

Le lendemain matin, tout se passa sans encombres. Lenalee l'avait réveillé en douceur. Après le petit déjeuner, il se contenta de lui donner un coup de main avec Komui et sa bande ou restait dans la chambre à lire un peu. Tellement que Lenalee finit par le laisser seul pour aller voir Miranda. Lorsque Kanda commença à s'ennuyer, il prit la liberté de sortir. Le shinai qu'il avait utilisé la veille contre Komulin était toujours en sa possession.

Dans l'après midi, quelque chose d'inhabituel eut lieu. Une sorte d'attroupement de finders en plein milieu du bâtiment de l'Ordre. Ces derniers semblaient comploter...Mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait à proximité, tous se taisaient pour recommencer une fois les oreilles éloignées. Lenalee remarqua le géant sur la tête de qui Kanda avait renversé un plat de spaghettis. Elle s'était beaucoup amusée de la situation sur le moment, mais après réflexion, elle se mit en quête du brun. Kanda était sorti tôt le matin pour s'entraîner. Malgré l'interdiction de Lavi, il avait récupéré un shinai (sabre en bois utilisé au kendo) dans une réserve.

Il devait être environ 18 heures lorsque Kanda revint. Il était en sueur et semblait fatigué mais content de son entraînement. Il prêta à peine attention aux regards fixés sur lui et emprunta l'escalier menant à l'étage. Un groupe d'hommes en blanc se lança un bref signal et se divisa en plusieurs groupes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il montait, le brun ressentait une pression augmenter. Ce n'était pas naturel. Lorsqu'il arriva au palier, il était déjà trop tard. Il était pris en tenaille par deux groupes de finder apparemment décidés à se battre. De forte carure pour la plupart, il était impossible au Japonais de fuir. Il expira lentement et se mit en garde. Cela eut pour effet de couper l'élan des autres hommes. Méfiants, ils formèrent un cercle autour de lui, le coinçant contre le mur du couloir. Puis, ils passèrent à l'attaque. Bien plus vif que ses opposants, Kanda esquiva les premiers coups, mais les siens ne pardonnaient pas. Il avait réussi à toucher trois hommes qui gisaient à présent au sol. Les autres finders étaient partagés entre casser la gueule à l'exorciste et aider leurs amis. Peu choisirent la seconde option. Ils étaient à une trentaine contre un. Le brun reserra ses mains autour de son shinai en vue de la deuxième vague. Un élancement dans sa main récemment opérée le ramena à la réalité. Dans son état actuel, il pouvait en mettre un vingtaine au tapis et non sans mal. Il resterait donc une dizaine de finders, trop pour être inoffensifs. Ca sentait le roussi.

Le Japonais vendit cher sa peau. Il étendit sa vingtaine de finders comme prévu. Et comme prévu, il était épuisé. Son entraînement ne lui avait pas rendu service et il était affaibli. Quelques points de suture de sa main avaient sauté; le bandage se teintait peu à peu de sang. Il allait se faire éclater par les finders...et par Lavi... Le gaillard qui s'en était pris à lui au réfectoire s'avança. Le brun planta ses yeux dans les siens en signe de défi. Un sourire ironique répondit à la provocation tandis que deux des finders restants s'emparaient chacun d'un des bras de l'exorciste pour le maîtriser. Il ne les avait pas vus venir. Les autres s'avancèrent pour le passer à tabas. Il reçut de multiples coups portés un peu partout. Le dernier coup vint le cueillir au creux des côtes, lui coupant la respiration. S'en suivit une crise d'angoisse. Haletant, le coeur battant à tout rompre, il avait à peine assez d'air pour respirer. Il entendit de lointains cris colériques. Il sentit qu'on le lachait. Les jambes flageolantes, il tomba à genoux.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !


	7. Chapter 7

**Au gré de la mémoire**

Disclaimer : Merci à Hoshino-san de me prêter le temps d'une fic Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee et les autres...

Niacy : Je m'étais bien dit que des chapitres courts étaient une bonne idée. Personnellement, je trouve ça plus clair et plus agréable à lire. Merci de me conforter dans mon idée. Kanda s'est (Encore !) mis à dos les finders...c'est comme une seconde nature chez lui je pense. ^^ Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.

Chou : Longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue ? Depuis que j'ai des lecteurs, je ne quitte quasiment plus fanfiction (un peu stupide sur les bords mais je suis comme ça). Pour le plat de bolognaise...en tapant j'ai pensé que c'était du beau gâchis mais c'était pour la bonne cause.^^ Kanda uke... je sais pas pourquoi mais même si je suis une fan inconditionnelle je l'ai toujours vu comme ça (dsl ça doit être le côté sadique qui prédomine). J'espère ne pas faire trop OOC (c'est une de mes phobies du moment ). Je me donne à fond pour produire des chapitres de qualités pour vous, étant moi-même une lectrice insatiable. Merci beaucoup de ta review !

Yume95 : Encore et toujours du torturage de bishos. Cette manie me suivra jusqu'à la tombe, je pense. Heureuse que la scène du réfectoire t'ai plu.

* * *

Lavi était pressé. Il revenait enfin de cette fichue mission infructueuse, évidemment. Les vraies Innocences devenaient de plus en plus rares avec la course contre la montre et le Comte Millénaire. Mais pour l'instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il devait revoir Kanda, il en avait besoin. Il pressa le pas en vue de l'immense repaire. Une forme sombre passa devant lui.

"Lenalee ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?"

"Je...euh..." La jeune Lee rosit. "Je cherche Kanda."

"Quoi !"

"Ne t'en fais pas, il est juste sorti s'entraîner..."

Le vacarme à l'intérieur les fit sursauter. Echangeant un rapide regard, ils se précipitèrent dans la direction du bruit. Lavi monta les escaliers quatre à quatre afin d'arriver plus vite. Il croisa sur son chemin plusieurs finders blessés et égratignés. Accélérant l'allure autant que possible, il arriva enfin à l'étage. Ce furent alors les plus longues secondes de sa vie. Kanda était retenu par deux finders tandis que d'autres le frappaient violemment. Le groupe était entouré de finders évanouis, couverts d'ecchimoses. Le bookman n'eut pas le temps de stopper le coup qu'un colosse asséna au brun. Cependant, il se précipita pour l'empêcher de récidiver.

"Bordel ! Non mais ça va pas !" Lavi décocha son plus beau crochet du droit dans la machoire de l'agresseur. "Lachez-le immédiatement." ajouta-t'il avec un regard meurtrier posé sur les deux autres finder.

"Kanda !" Lenalee courut s'agenouiller près de Kanda. Elle leva les yeux vers Lavi. "Il nous fait une crise d'angoisse. S'il te plaît, Lavi, prend soin de lui. Je m'occupe du reste."

Lavi serra des poings, puis, voyant l'état dans lequel ces connards avaient mis le brun, il prit en charge son ami. Le soulevant délicatement, il put voir sur le visage de Lenalee une expression dure qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il allongea le brun sur le lit et entreprit de le déshabiller partiellement pour le mettre à l'aise. Kanda haletait toujours, il avait du mal à respirer et il voyait flou. Reconnaissant l'odeur de Lavi, il tenta de se ressaisir mais deux longues larmes de stress à l'état pur lui échappèrent. Il ne parvenait pas à calmer les tremblements de son corps, en proie à un malaise. Le roux tenta de le calmer. Il s'allongea près du brun, le serrant dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des paroles douces. La sérénité revint lentement sur son visage; il se laissa glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir, Lenalee fulminait. Elle avait activé ses gracieuses dark boots sans même s'en rendre compte.

"Je suis outrée par votre comportement !" s'écria-t-elle fortement. Une lueur froide s'alluma dans ses yeux habituellement rieurs.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre : les finders déguerpirent en s'excusant platement auprès d'elle. La jeune Lee pouvait faire très peur quand elle voulait. La situation réglée pour le moment mais ces hommes auraient à faire à son frère. Elle entrebaîlla la porte pour voir comment ça se passait pour ses deux amis. Le roux serrait le brun entre ses bras pour le rassurer. Il tourna la tête vers elle, mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence. Elle lui adressa un sourire dont elle avait le secret et s'en alla. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez calmes. Kanda souffrit de quelques vertiges mais le rouquin était là à tout moment, veillant sur lui. Un véritable ange gardien qui sacrifiait jusqu'à ses nuits. Les flashs furent nombreux et les crises n'étaient plus que des élancements pénibles quoique supportables. Et Kanda redevenait Kanda.

* * *

Un chapitre de plus !

Laissez-moi votre avis. (ça marche si je rajoute "par pitié" ?)


	8. Chapter 8

**Au gré de la mémoire**

Disclaimer : Tous à Hoshino-san ! (Sushi : Dis Kanda, tu voudrais pas faire une fugue ? Kanda : Non mais ça va pas ? Et cesse de baver sur moi, c'est hideux. Sushi : Mais euuuh...)

Chou : A Lavi, il lui manque plus que le cheval blanc ! XD Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant.

Lii-chan : Adieu les moments câlins ? ... je crois que c'est pas possible. (Lavi doit mettre une substance dans ses bras qui rend accro, ;-p) Tu es myope comme moi ! Ca fait plaisir, je suis pas la seule ! Bon, je te laisse commencer le chapitre. ^^

Yume95 : Je vois Lenalee comme ça : elle fait tout pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. C'est sa famille et la Congrégation c'est la maison. Ce passage m'a beaucoup ému et je voulais faire ressortir cet attachement de Lenalee à ses amis. La suite maintenant pour toi !

Kaela-chan : Waaw ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un poster autant de reviews du même coup ! Ca m'a beaucoup touchée. Merci ! J'me dis que je continuerai rien que pour des gens comme toi (et ça vaut aussi pour tous mes lecteurs). Arigato gozaimasu !!

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien ! Je vous aime fort ! Désolée pour le petit retard d'aujourd'hui mais j'ai passé un exam. (Qu'est-ce qu'elle était chiante l'examinatrice ! J'aurais eu Mugen...Désolée^^°)

* * *

Lavi avait récupéré les morceaux de Mugen et s'était appliqué à reconstruire le puzzle pour reformer le lame du sabre. Ca faisait 2 heures qu'il bossait dessus. Si tout se passait bien, Kanda pourrait récupérer des souvenirs en présence de son katana. Le Japonais redevenait de plus en plus lui-même et Lavi était bien forcé de restreindre ses élans d'affection et de protection. Se contenir était devenu un vrai défi au quotidien.

"Lavi ?!" appela une voix féminine dans le couloir.

Lavi sortit en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte de la chambre du brun.

"Lenalee, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Rien de particulier. Je voulais te parler de Kanda."

"Ah, eh bien, il a retrouvé la quasi totalité de ses souvenirs, ses petites manies, son..."

"fichu caractère." continua la jeune exorciste.

"Oui, comme tu as pu le remarquer." dit le roux en rigolant.

"Tout ça c'est grâce à toi Lavi. Merci d'avoir sauvé un membre de notre fratrie."

" Tu sais, je n'ai rien fait de particulier. Il est si têtu que même une mule ne ferait pas le poi...woops !"

Le brun était revenu du réfectoire et avait intercepté la dernière phrase du roux. Il lui jetait à présent un regard glacé à vous faire attraper un rhume par la moelle. Lenalee se retourna vers l'exorciste grognon et lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires. Cela eut pour effet de le faire soupirer et il rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Lavi. Ce dernier lança un regard reconnaissant à Lenalee.

"C'est le grand jour." murmura-t'il pour lui-même.

Lavi pénétra dans la chambre où Kanda l'attendait. Ou plutôt faisait mine de ne pas l'attendre. Il sourit en voyant le brun accoudé à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Il passa la main dans les longs cheveux du brun lachés sur ses épaules. Ce dernier se débarassa de la main en adressa un claquement de langue accompagné d'un regard exaspéré au roux. Lavi adorait cette expression, réservée à lui seul.

"Tu m'attendais ?" demanda Lavi.

"Comme ça je pourrais rivaliser avec une mule ?" Kanda avait habilement évité la question.

"Tu sais très bien que je n'ai fait que dire la vér... Oh, et puis, laisse tomber. Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer."

"Hn ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Tu verras. Je pense que ça t'aidera à retrouver la mémoire."

Le brun suivit le rouquin sans plus poser de questions. Lavi lui donna la clé. Il ouvrit fébrilement la porte de sa chambre. Le mobilier était simple ; un lit, une table, un sablier contenant une fleur de lotus... Sa tête commençait à le faire souffrir. Il serra les dents et

s'avança dans la pénombre. Lavi l'accompagna du regard puis le suivit lentement en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le regard de Kanda fut attiré par une pièce de tissu étendue dans un coin de la pièce. Il se pencha sur elle pour la déplier. Il découvrit les fragments d'une lame. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fondu. Kanda ressentit un élancement et porta la main à sa tête. Cependant, il continua, laissant ses doigts parcourir la lame. Lavi serrait des poings pour s'empêcher d'intervenir. Kanda devait redevenir lui-même, pour la Congrégation et pour lui. Le Japonais pouvait se revoir, katana en main, terrassant les akumas seul, ou aux côtés d'autres exorcistes...Au fur et à mesure, la douleur sourdait, devenant de plus en plus intense. Les combats faisaient rage dans sa tête. Il commença à trembler. Un affrontement important, le dernier, contre un Noah, mais le plus important lui échappait encore... Soudain un déclic eut lieu.

"Mugen..."

Puis un flot de données fut libéré comme si un barrage les avait retenues pendant une éternité. Les eaux déchaînées créèrent une véritable tempête et Kanda dût se mordre le poing jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler sa douleur. Prenant conscience du malaise de son ami, Lavi le coucha, dans l'espoir que la crise passe. Cette dernière dura infiniment... Le roux ne pouvait qu'assister au retour douloureux du Kanda qu'il avait toujours connu. Peu à peu, le brun se décrispa et il adressa un regard épuisé semi-inconscient à Lavi avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Lavi passa les doigts dans les longs cheveux de l'exorciste en soupirant. Il se glissa dans le lit, serrant Kanda contre lui, profitant des derniers instants. Il enfouit sa tête au creux du cou du brun et s'endormit. Le pire était passé.

* * *

Un chapitre de plus ! On amorce la descente

Une tite review pour me donner votre avis ? Merciii !


	9. Chapter 9

**Au gré de la mémoire**

Disclaimer : -man et tous ses personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino.

Chou : Merci de continuer de me suivre et me reviewer. Ca me fait trop plaisir. En ce qui concerne les réactions de Kanda...les réponses sont dans les prochains chapitres ! Mes exams...bah je verrai les résultats mais je m'attends pas à voler bien haut (foutue examinatrice, grrr).

Yume95 : Merci à toi fidèle lectrice. Voici un autre chapitre pour toi ! ^^

* * *

Lavi s'était fait expulser de la chambre comme un malpropre. Kanda, enfin, le vrai Kanda était revenu. Et tout allait reprendre comme avant. Une boule se forma dans la gorge du roux. Il se sentait à la fois euphorique et d'une tristesse infinie; son ami était redevenu lui-même, il en était heureux. Pourtant cela signifiait certainement le perdre à nouveau. Il s'était habitué à être proche, mais l'idée retrouver la froideur des échanges d'avant le mortifiait un peu. La joie l'emporta un peu sur la peine, il courut trouver Lenalee pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

De son côté, Kanda ne comprenait pas, il y avait un blanc de près de trois mois dans sa mémoire. Puis il pouvait se souvenir d'une période où il n'avait pas été lui-même c'est-à-dire une sorte de loque sanglotante et inutile. Un véritable boulet pour la Congrégation...et surtout Lavi. Lavi ! Le brun se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait expulsé le rouquin de sa chambre alors que celui-ci s'y trouvait pour l'aider. Le glaçon ressentit immédiatement un brin de culpabilité. Il se reprit juste après; de toute façon, Lavi n'avait rien à faire dans son lit. Mais, pour le moment, il avait besoin de solitude pour se remettre les idées au clair. Il enfila sa veste d'exorciste et sortit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un appel retentit.

"Yuu Kanda est demandé par l'Intendant."

Le brun soupira. Il n'aurait donc pas la paix pour se retrouver. Il prit le chemin de la salle de réunion. Tout les exorcistes y étaient rassemblés. Lorsqu'il entra, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Lavi vint à sa rencontre.

"Kanda, c'est bien toi ?"

"A moins que tu sois aveugle, oui, c'est bien moi." Les mauvaises habitudes revenaient au galop.

Komui eut un sourire en coin depuis son bureau. "Décidément, tu nous en auras fait baver. Bienvenue chez toi, Kanda."

Lenalee se dirigea vers Kanda et Lavi qui était resté à côté du Japonais et les serra dans ses bras. Attendris par le tableau, les autres exorcistes vinrent compléter le câlin collectif. Pris au milieu de l'étau, Lavi et Kanda étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Le roux en profita pour serrer le brun contre lui. C'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il le ferait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce fut à regrets pour le rouquin. Yuu avait une veine qui pulsait sur le front et son visage semblait dire "quelle bande de crétins...!". Il repoussa le monde en trop de son périmètre à part Lavi. Puis, ne sachant trop comment réagir, il murmura un merci et sortit.

"Euh...C'est moi ou il a dit merci ?" demanda Allen.

"Non, non. Tu as bien entendu Allen-kun." répondit Lenalee dans un sourire.

Les personnes restantes étaient restées bouches bées. C'était la première fois pour beaucoup d"entre eux qu'ils entendaient Kanda remercier pour quelque chose.

Le brun avait regagné sa chambre en moins de deux. Il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement les démonstrations publiques. Pourtant, durant un instant, il avait comme senti les bras de Lavi l'enlacer. C'avait été agréable. Mais après tout, il n'en avait aucune certitude à cause de la présence des autres exorcistes. Quelque part, il espérait que ce soit Lavi. Il secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de penser et decida de dormir un peu.

Kanda courait dans le noir le plus complet puis déboucha dans une pièce peu éclairée. Il était seul et sans entraves mais ressentait une insécurité grandissante. Quelqu'un le saisit par les hanches, le faisant sursauter. Lorsqu'il voulut se séparer de l'autre, ce dernier reserra l'étau l'attirant contre lui. Car c'était un homme. Etrangement, le brun ne put l'identifier. Tout ce qu'il apercevait était un sourire sadique. L'homme enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et commença à le caresser sauvagement. Il voulut se débattre mais son corps était amorphe, hors de tout contrôle. La panique s'empara de lui. Les mains allaient de plus en plus loin. Des ongles lui labouraient la peau du dos puis il fut écrasé sous le poids de l'inconnu. Une douleur fulgurante, déchirante s'empara de lui. Il cria sa douleur mais personne n'était là pour lui apporter de l'aide. Son calvaire dura longtemps...plusieurs fois. Quelqu'un d'autre vivait dans son corps et il ne pouvait qu'être le spectateur de ce qui arrivait. Et un jour, une voix qu'il connaissait... il ne put se retenir de pleurer intérieurement. On était venu le chercher...

Kanda se réveilla en sursaut. Son coeur battait à ses tempes. Il chercha instinctivement une chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Tout ce qu'il trouva fut un oreiller qu'il pressa au maximum contre lui pour faire cesser les tremblements dont était secoué son corps. Il avait extrêmement froid. Il essuya une larme coulant doucement sur sa joue. Il avait tant besoin de réconfort, il ne voulait pas se rappeler...

"Lavi..." Après tout, le roux dormait non loin de là mais le brun se ravisa immédiatement. Il avait suffisamment fait le boulet ces derniers temps. Il se recroquevilla et finit par se rendormir, roulé en boule dans sa couverture.

* * *

Est-ce la fin des haricots ? Non !

La suite dans le prochain épisode...(zut, on est pas à la télé ! Bof, tant pis, z'avez compris ! ^^)

Laissez-moi une p'tite review pour m'encourager ou encore m'enfoncer si vous voulez...mais laissez-moi une review !


	10. Chapter 10

**Au gré de la mémoire**

Disclaimer : Vive Katsura Hoshino pour -man ! (pitié rétablissez-vous vite pour reprendre la publication T.T)

Yume95 : Ce qui te fait plaisir me fait plaisir. Merci pour ta review sur ce chapitre encore !

Ilkaria : C'est un véritable plaisir de lire tes commentaires car tu lis très attentivement. J'adore ma langue : le FRANCAIS et je n'oserai pas l'écorcher. Ca me fait tellement mal aux yeux les fautes d'orthographe. Pour le vocabulaire, je suis allée traquer la moindre répétition; ça m'a pris du temps. L'amnésie est aussi un sujet qui me plaît...va savoir pourquoi ? Même si elle passe après le martyrisage.

Chybikuzoo : Merci pour ta review très enthousiaste (elle me fait penser à certaines de mes réactions passionnées) !

* * *

Le lendemain, il croisa Lavi au détour d'un couloir. Ce dernier se battait avec une pile de livres qu'il devait transporter jusque sa chambre. La pile étant plus grande que lui, il ne vit pas Kanda qui manqua de se faire marcher dessus. Le brun hésita puis se lança. Il enleva le premier livre de la pile afin de rendre la vue au bookman. Lorsqu'il le vit, celui-ci eut un instant de surprise.

"Kanda ?"

Le brun qui ne savait trop quoi dire pour débuter la conversation, proposa son aide à Lavi qui accepta, reconnaissant du coup de main. Sur le chemin, le rouquin observa son ami. Tout en lui exprimait sa gêne, pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre. Il décida de lui tendre une perche en arrivant non loin de sa chambre.

"Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?"

"En fait, oui. Je-je voulais te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi..." Le brun fixait obstinément ses pieds. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule.

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est ce que tout ami digne de ce nom aurait fait dans ce genre de cas." répondit Lavi sans réussir à cacher complètement son émotion. Il savait depuis un moment qu'en aucun cas il n'aurait pu abandonner le brun. Ses sentiments étaient beaucoup trop...trop.

"Ami ?" dit Kanda en se reprenant. Il tendit la main à Lavi qui resta sans voix pendant cinq secondes. Ce dernier préféra déposer les livres plutôt que les lâcher sous le coup de la surprise.

"Ami." finit-il par ajouter. Mais comme tout Lavi qu'il était, il évita la main tendue et préféra saisir Kanda pour lui faire un énorme câlin. "C'est bien mieux comme ça."

"Hum, Lavi, j'aimerais bien que tu me laches maintenant."

"Excuse-moi. Et bien, euh...merci pour les livres. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir."

Ne sachant quoi ajouter, il retourna bouquiner dans sa chambre sans réellement pouvoir se concentrer. Une certaine euphorie s'était emparée de lui comme d'une jeune fille s'excitant parce qu'elle a aperçu le garçon dont elle est amoureuse en secret. Il resta bloqué sur cette pensée. Un conflit intérieur débuta. Une demi-heure plus tard, bookman senior vint y mettre fin en exhortant Lavi d'accomplir sa tâche. Le jeune homme soupira. Oui, il était tombé amoureux, et ce de la dernière personne à qui il aurait pensé... Cela expliquait beaucoup de ses réactions envers l'autre exorciste. La donnée "amour" apportait la solution à divers problèmes qui avaient été classés dans la partie "sans réponse" de son cerveau. Et comme un imbécile, il avait accepté son amitié ! Il y avait vraiment des claques qui se perdaient ! D'autre part, il n'avait pas d'autre solution tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce que ressentait le brun. Il remit à plus tard sa réflexion lorsqu'il entrevit le regard noir que lui lançait Panda entre deux pages d'un épais volume.

Kanda soupira. Etre près de Lavi, rien qu'un instant, l'avait comblé. Pas qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Plus maintenant. Mais quelque chose d'indéfinissable s'était installé entre eux et il tâcherait de découvrir quoi. Etait-ce cette raison qui faisait battre son coeur plus fort ?

* * *

L'amnésie ne pardonne pas toujours ^^ ! Plus que faire perdre quelque chose, parfois est-ce qu'elle n'offre pas certaines possibilités ?

Une p'tite review pour ce chapitre tardif ? (pitiiié T.T)


	11. Chapter 11

**Au gré de la mémoire**

Disclaimer : Personne est à moi...sont tous à Katsura Hoshino-san !

J'écoutais en boucle la chanson de l'Arche, enfin quand Allen joue du piano pour ramener tout le monde ^^. Vous pouvez l'écouter en lisant ce chapitre. Je trouve l'ambiance de cette berceuse merveilleuse et j'espère qu'elle colle un peu à mon écrit (un chapitre qui n'était pas prévu à la base et improvisé en une journée). J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !

Ilkaria : J'aime aussi Kanda en grand timide. Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire. C'est ta review qui m'a fait penser à ce petit chapitre imprévu. Je trouve que j'ai eu de la chance de t'avoir parmi mes lectrices, sinon, il ne serait pas là. ^^

Yume95 : Lavi et Kanda vont trop bien ensemble. Moi aussi j'ai peine à m'en passer. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics sur eux; c'est pourquoi je tente d'y remédier ! La JAPAN EXPO ! J'aurais trop aimé y aller ! Mais c'est impossible pour moi qui vis à 10 000 kilomètres... J'espère que tu t'y es bien amusée. Ce chapitre te tend les bras dès ton retour !

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent pénibles pour Kanda. A chaque moment, il s'attendait à voir le roux derrière lui, lui adressant un sourire rassurant. A chaque moment, il croyait sentir une main dans ses cheveux. Chaque soir, il ressentait le souffle chaud dans son cou. Et à chaque fois, il finissait pas se rendre compte de l'absence du roux. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas se trouver près de lui puisque réquisitionné par Bookman Senior, bien décidé à lui faire rattraper son travail en retard.

Aujourd'hui, il se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement, comme à son habitude. Les quelques finders qui s'y trouvaient déguerpirent en vitesse. Certainement le souvenir de ce que pouvait faire Kanda avec un simple sabre de bois...ou encore une Lenalee Lee en colère. Cette pensée faillit faire sourire le brun mais il se rappela qu'il avait été pitoyable sur ce coup-là. Heureusement, sa période d'insouciance n'avait pas eu trop de conséquences néfastes sur sa forme physique. Cependant, il consacrait tout de même quelques heures à un entraînement quotidien assez soutenu. Le Japonais répétait incessemment les même enchaînements de kendo, des mouvements fluides règlés au millimètre près. Le nouveau Mugen dansait, majestueux, accompagnant son propriétaire concentré. Soudain, le brun se crispa. Quelqu'un était entré. Réagissant au quart de tour, il se planta devant l'intrus, le katana sous la gorge.

- Kan-Kanda...

- Môyashi... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens m'entraîner, quoi d'autre ?

- A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas la seule salle d'entraînement de la Congrégation.

- En effet, mais c'est la seule où il n'y a pas trop de monde du fait qu'une **certaine personne** la monopolise sans cesse.

- Môyashi, tu me cherches aujourd'hui, non ?

- Mon nom c'est Allen ! Alzheimer te guette, Kanda ?

- Toi, je vais te faire regretter d'avoir une langue aussi bien pendue. En garde.

Une veine battait à la tempe du brun. _*Stupide Môyashi.* _Quoique, Allen n'était plus trop mauvais, mais ça, il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Le plus jeune invoqua son épée et se mit en garde. Le duel débuta. Les chocs entre leurs armes produisaient des étincelles explorant toutes les gammes de couleur. Le bruit résonnait dans toute la salle tant et si bien que bientôt tous ceux qui s'entraînaient non loin vinrent assister à la joute. Cela eut le don d'agacer le brun. Finie la tranquilité grâce à ce fichu Môyashi que la majorité de la foule soutenait. Un coup un peu plus violent que les autres fit reculer Kanda. La pousse de soja était sérieuse, pour une fois.

- Tch'

- Tu as du mal, Kanda ? se moqua Allen.

- Et puis quoi encore !

Le brun assaillit l'albinos de plus belle sous les yeux ébahis des finders et les soupirs des exorcistes présents. Alors qu'il bloquait une nouvelle tentative de son adversaire, quelque chose fit que Kanda leva les yeux sur la foule. Son regard tomba précisément sur un grand roux, une expression amusée sur le visage. Contre toute attente, il criait quelque chose :

- Vas-y Yuu !

Le Japonais eut un de ses rictus peu rassurants et se lança à fond dans la bataille. Allen eut du mal à bloquer tous les coups et déceler les feintes de Kanda était quasi-impossible. Mais cela était un match amical et le brun se contentait de l'égratigner du bout de son katana. Mugen semblait faire partie de Kanda. Le maudit para une autre attaque arrivant sur son flanc gauche et repoussa son meilleur ennemi un peu plus loin.

Allen, essouflé, alla retrouver son adversaire dans le nuage de fumée. On entendit encore l'éclat des lames sans rien pouvoir déceler. Une fois dissipée, la fumée laissa apparaître deux silhouettes dont une au sol. Kanda le menaçait toujours de son katana alors que l'épée d'Allen était allée valser hors de sa portée, sans le manche qui était resté avec lui.

- Alors, Môyashi qui est-ce qui a du mal ?

- Pff ! Pas...trop...mal, parvint à dire Allen, essoufflé.

- Hn.

Kanda rangea son katana et sortit. La foule s'écarta et lui fit un chemin vers la sortie. Oui, tout était redevenu comme avant. Lavi le suivit du regard. Yuu était incorrigible. Sur ce, il se fondit dans la foule, tout bookman qu'il était. Il devait retourner à la bibliothèque avant que Panda ne revienne.

L'exorciste au lotus avait, quant à lui, rejoint ses appartements. Lavi était venu pour le voir et ses encouragements avaient été encore plus surprenants. Kanda soupira. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il l'enlever de sa tête ? Fatigué de sa chamaillerie avec Môyashi, il finit par s'endormir.

Un air de piano flottant dans l'air. Quelque chose de doux...une berceuse reconstruisant tout ce qui avait été détruit. La salle immense, le sable blanc et ce décor avec des arc-en-ciels à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel enfant. L'Arche se relevait de ces cendres comme par miracle. Lui aussi s'était relevé, quoiqu'un peu sonné, mais ému au possible par cet air si mélancolique. Le Noah n'était plus là. Enfin, pas celui qu'il avait combattu. Un choc. Puis plus rien.

Le samourai se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux humides. Le réveil près de son lit lui indiqua l'heure : minuit une. On était déjà demain. Il avait passé toute la fin de son après-midi à dormir et étrangement, ses paupières encore lourdes décidèrent de clore ses yeux, le faisant sombrer dans un sommeil plus profond.

- Est-ce que tu me reconnais ?

- Hn ?

- Est-ce que tu me reconnais ?

Devant lui se tenait... un autre lui. Comment cela était-il possible ? Autour d'eux tout était blanc.

- Où sommes nous ?

- Je t'ai amené ici.

- Où sommes nous ? Réponds-moi !

- Je t'ai amené ici pour parler. Ne t'énerve pas, s'il-te-plaît.

L'_autre_ en face de lui n'était pas net. Si ça continuait, il allait l'attrapper et le...

- A ta place, je n'essaierai pas, dit-le 2ème lui comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Te souviens-tu de moi ? demanda-t-il encore une fois.

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Tu as la même tête que moi et je trouve ça assez étrange si tu veux mon avis. J'aimerais quelques explications avant de te débiter en rondelles.

L'_autre_ soupira puis sourit doucement.

- Tu es vraiment impossible. Puisque tu ne veux pas faire d'efforts, je te dirai tout. Mais tu dois me promettre de croire tout ce que je te dirai.

- Tch'

- Je suis toi.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces inepties ? Tu serais pas un peu malade ?!

- Je suis celui à qui tu as fait appel pour te protéger lors de ton enlèvement puis lorsque tu as subi la séquestration...

- Tu...

- Je suis aussi celui qui a vécu à la Congrégation jusqu'à ton retour.

- ...

- Je vois que tu commence à comprendre. On a partagé ce corps. Pourtant, on n'a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se parler.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?

- Je veux ton bonheur. Malheureusement, têtu comme tu es, on est mal parti.

- Et pourquoi je te croirai ?

- Demande-toi plutôt pourquoi tu ne me croirais pas ?

- Tch'

- On est d'accord. Si je suis ici, c'est pour t'ouvrir les yeux. Tu vis entouré ...

- De quoi je me mê...

- Laisse-moi continuer, fit l'_autre_ avec un air sévère qui laissa Kanda muet. Comme je disais, tu es entouré de personnes merveilleuses, mais tu t'obstines à te renfermer. Tu ne profites de rien, même pas de Lav...

- Pardon ? Moi et ce lapin stupide ? Attention à ce que tu vas dire.

- Ne te voile pas la face. N'oublies pas que je suis toi.

Kanda se jeta littéralement sur l'_autre_ pour lui faire sa fête. Il commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Personne n'avait à lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire ni comment mener sa vie. Cependant, l'_autre_ l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante, en profitant pour le bloquer. Malgré sa faiblesse apparente, il était on ne peut plus fort. L'_autre_ soupira encore une fois avec un regard triste.

- Tu me fais de la peine, Yuu. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Est-ce que tu étais là quand j'ai souffert... depuis toutes ces années, je...

- Cette personne...

- Comment ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : je suis toi. Ca fait si longtemps que je cherche un moyen de te guérir...

- ... Combien de temps comptes-tu me retenir ici ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes. Quoique, on ne peut pas dire que le temps existe, ici.

- Tu vas finir par me dire où on est ?

- Tu n'es pas très perspicace. On est dans ta tête.

- Tch' Bah manquait plus que ça.

L'_autre_ cacha son sourire derrière sa main, puis ne pouvant se retenir, éclata d'un rire joyeux et moqueur à souhaits. Kanda qui ne cherchait plus à se débattre, se regarda (oui, c'est étrange) rire. Depuis combien d'années ne s'était-il pas permis de s'exprimer ainsi ? Et l'_autre_ qui tentait à tout prix à lui faire accepter ses sentiments pour Lavi alors que l'amitié c'était déjà... sentiments ? Mais quels sentiments ? Conscient du conflit chez son double, l'_autre_ cessa de rire et posa la main sur ses cheveux.

- Enfin décidé à m'écouter ?

- ...

- Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que tu l'aimes. Sans lui, je doute que tu aurais pu refaire surface. Ca ne m'aurait pas gêné. Mais bon, c'est certainement mieux comme ça. Ta disparition les a déjà tellement fait souffrir. Tu as beaucoup de chance de les avoir... à part peut-être le Môyashi. Mais ça on y peut rien.

Le silence s'installa. Kanda avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que... Lavi avait toujours été un exorciste compétent lors de leurs missions malgré ses manies plus qu'agaçantes. Mais il l'appréciait... et parfois, oui, parfois ses gamineries lui manquaient et la Congrégation semblait vide sans lui. Alors, il passait son temps à s'entraîner ou à méditer et au retour du roux, tout recommençait. Le Japonais ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma. L'autre semblait si fatigué. Ce dernier posa son regard si noir sur lui et brisa le silence :

- Je peux te demander une chose ?

- Hn ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me serrer dans tes bras ?

- ...?

- S'il-te-plaît.

- Tch'

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé ne laissait pas la place à un "Non.", il semblait si vulnérable. Kanda le prit dans ses bras. Après une courte étreinte, l'_autre_ se libéra pour lui faire face.

- Tu vois, tu peux être aimable quand tu veux. Tu sais... je vais disparaître.

- Pourq...

- Un corps n'a besoin que d'un seul propriétaire. Je suis de trop. J'ai été heureux de passer mes derniers moments avec toi et d'avoir réussi...peut-être...

- Non...

- S'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas l'enfant. Au fond de toi, tu sais tout depuis le début.

L'_autre_ sourit tristement et saisit faiblement la main de Kanda. La force qu'il avait possédée, totalement disparue. Kanda l'allongea sur ses genoux, puis caressa distraitement ses cheveux, ne sachant que faire. L'autre le fixait de ses yeux trop semblables aux siens. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues mais il lui sourit. Finalement, il s'évanouit entre les bras de Kanda, ne laissant une brise douce comme seule trace de son passage et ces mots soufflés d'une voix douce :

- Au revoir, Yuu. Tâche d'être heureux.

Un rayon de soleil avait habilement percé la barrière des rideaux de Kanda et déversait à présent sa lumière sur le visage du brun. Gêné, celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les paupières. Il avait fait un rêve plus qu'étrange. Il se redressa et s'étira comme un chat au réveil. En se frottant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient mouillés ainsi que ses joues. Il avait réellement pleuré. Le doute le prit : n'était-ce vraiment qu'un rêve ou autre chose ? Il ressentait une tristesse infinie. Mais était-ce vraiment la sienne ? Le Japonais se remémora sa conversation avec l'_autre_ comme il l'appelait. Ce dernier lui avait souhaité d'être heureux...

- Lavi, murmura le kendoka.

* * *

Un chapitre exclusif sur Kanda ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Le prochain chapitre sera le plus long et le dernier. Voilou !

Une tite review pour Sushi et sa fic ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Au gré de la mémoire**

Disclaimer : Longue vie à Katsura Hoshino !

Niacy : Merci pour cette review. Ce chapitre n'était pas vraiment prévu mais il s'est imposé... c'est bizarre. Mais finalement, je suis assez satisfaite ^^. J'ai essayé de me mettre à la place de Kanda le plus possible. Je dois avouer que j'aimais bien l'_Autre _mais Kanda a déjà assez de soucis pour être schizophrène en plus, je pense. Vive le Laviyuu ou encore le Yuuvi ! J'ai une autre fic en route (encore dans ma tête). J'espère qu'elle plaira autant que ses deux prédecesseurs.

Yume95 : Bon, pour reposer ton pied, je te propose un peu de lecture ! Merci pour tout fidèle lectrice.

Ilkaria : C'est à moi de te remercier. Sans ta review, ce chapitre n'existerait certainement pas et il y aurait un trou béant dans ma fic (ou dumoins un gros manque). Merci, merci, merci. J'espère que le dernier chapitre ne te décevra pas.

Kaela-chan : J'aime beaucoup jouer sur les doubles. Et je dois avouer... 2 Kanda c'est deux fois plus de bonheur ! Mais l'_Autre_ devait partir. Maintenant, le bonheur est-il encore loin ? Merci pour tes reviews !

Ceci est un chapitre sur un thème un peu usé mais que j'affectionne quand même pour avoir souvent été seule à cette époque de l'année.

* * *

Lavi n'avait pas pu quitter le brun des yeux lors du repas de la veille. Kanda avait retrouvé son indépendance et le roux regrettait parfois la relation privilégiée qu'ils avaient lorsqu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Oh, bien sûr, maintenant ils étaient plus proches et il comptait parmi les rares personnes qui pouvaient approcher Kanda sans se faire tuer d'un regard. Mais il aurait souhaité plus, tellement plus. En descendant au self, Kanda aperçut Lavi se morfondant dans son riz cantonnais. Une personne avec le moral au fond des bottes aurait eu l'air plus joyeuse que le roux. Il récupéra ses soba et se dirigea vers la table où Lavi était assis.

"Je peux ?"

"Vous gênez pas." répondit le roux sans même regarder à qui il s'adressait.

"Merci. Qu'est-ce qui te déprime comme ça ?"

Le bookman releva la tête dès qu'il comprit que c'était Kanda qui s'était assis à côté de lui et tentait tant bien que mal à débuter une conversation. Son air surpris devait être tordant car le brun dût se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. *_Si beau_.*

"Bien, tu m'as l'air dans les nuages aujourd'hui."

"Tu sais, la fatigue, avec Panda qui me fait travailler comme un dément..." Lavi mentait ehontément. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait dire à Yuu qu'il rêvait de lui... *_claque mentale. Même ses pensées commençaient à dériver sans son accord_.*

"Ah." Kanda n'était vraiment pas le champion des longues conversations.

"Tu es plutôt matinal. Une mission ?" reprit Lavi.

"Pas encore. Il faut croire que Komui m'oublie un peu en ce moment. Ai-je été si pitoyable que ça pendant tout ce temps ?"

Lavi ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire.

"Je prends ça pour un oui." Kanda soupira. *_Il avait réussi à dérider Lavi_.*

"En fait, je crois qu'il t'en veut toujours pour le dernier Komulin."

Soudain, une mélodie bizarre résonna dans les couloirs. Miranda descendait en direction du self. Elle chantait une chanson d'amour aux sonorités très germaniques. Elle vint saluer Lavi et Kanda.

"Bonjour...désolée de vous déranger."

"Bonjour, Miranda. Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ce matin ?" demanda Lavi, intrigué par l'attitude de l'exorciste d'habitude plus réservée.

"Ne me dis pas que tu ignores quel jour on est ?"

"Euh...A vrai dire, j'ai un peu oublié de regarder le calendrier ces derniers temps."

"C'est la Saint Valentin, si je ne me trompe." dit Kanda.

Les deux autres exorcistes lui adressèrent des regards interloqués.

"J'ai bien le droit d'avoir un calendrier, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial cette journée ?"

"C'est la journée des amoureux ! Et devinez quoi ? J'ai trouvé une rose rouge devant la porte de ma chambre ce matin." Miranda semblait nager dans le bonheur.

Elle alla rejoindre un Krory rosissant jusqu'aux oreilles sur une table un peu plus loin. Si Miranda se réjouissait de cette date, ce n'était pas le cas de Komui. Il descendit peu après d'un air sombre. Lenalee le suivait de près. Le grand frère montrait les dents à tout mâle aprochant sa petite Lenalee, exaspérée par son comportement.

"C'est ça la Saint Valentin ? Je crois que je préfère encore aller m'entraîner." Kanda se leva et jeta un coup d'oeil au rouquin.

Son humeur semblait s'être assombrie depuis l'annonce de Miranda. Etait-ce cette date qui le déprimait ou la perspective de passer encore une journée avec son grand-père qu'il aurait volontiers échangé contre une belle jeune fille ? Cette pensée causa un pincement au coeur du brun.

"Bonne journée, Yuu." Lavi soupira en se levant à son tour.

"Merci."

Lavi resta hebété pendant un instant. L'avait-il imaginé ou bien Kanda ne lui avait pas crié dessus parcequ'il avait utilisé son prénom ? Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée. Lorsqu'il aperçut Panda à l'entrée du self, il déguerpit en direction de la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, il croisa Allen. Lui aussi n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Le roux se souvint d'une vague histoire que lui avait racontée Walker sur les ravages causés par son maître sur la gent féminine à la Saint Valentin. Il y avait donc des personnes plus tourmentées que lui aujourd'hui. Lavi tenta de lui remonter un peu le moral. Allen lui lança un regard reconnaissant et à la fois compatissant. Est-ce qu'il avait deviné le secret du roux ? Puis il continua son chemin en se plaignant d'avoir faim. Lavi fit mine de ne pas se rendre compte qu'Allen se dirigeait vers les appartements de Lenalee avec une rose cachée derrière le dos. Une ambiance guimauve emplissait l'Ordre de l'Ombre.

Lavi trouva enfin refuge entre les rayonnages de l'immense bibliothèque. Il déambula un moment puis mit la main sur un livre à la couverture attrayante. Il commença sa lecture et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un roman d'amour. Sur tous les livres qu'il y avait ici, il fallait qu'il tombe **aujourd'hui** sur un stupide roman à l'eau de rose ? Il envoya le livre voler en travers de la pièce. La bibliothécaire qui passait par là se le reçut en pleine figure ; ce qui valut au bookman de se faire expulser immédiatement après. Lavi soupira devant les immenses portes closes de la bibliothèque. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

Le bookman finit par trouver refuge dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit et resta là à observer le plafond durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Panda retentir dans les couloirs. Voir son grand-père était son dernier souhait. Il piqua un bouquin dans sa bibliothèque et sauta par la fenêtre. Sauvé. Il regarda sur quel livre sa main était tombée. Il lut à haute voix : "On ne badine pas avec l'amour". Mais il avait carrément la poisse ! Il détestait ce bouquin comme la peste. Des personnages stupides, une fin horrible...charmant. Le jeune homme soupira (encore une fois) et se mit à marcher à l'orée de la forêt qui entourait le bâtiment.

Son corps vagabondait au gré de sa pensée fixée sur une seule et unique personne. C'est ainsi qu'inconsciemment, ses pas le menèrent à l'endroit où le Japonais s'entraînait. Lorsque Lavi s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard. Le terrain miné était là. Il eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière un arbre puis d'y grimper pour moins de risques. Caché par le feuillage, il avait trouvé un point de vue de rêve.

Un peu plus loin, un sourire étira les lèvres de Kanda. Le vent lui avait apporté la nouvelle de la présence d'un certain exorciste roux dans un arbre. Lavi avait dû réussir à échapper aux griffes de bookman le grand-père. Le brun continua ses exercices sans plus s'inquiéter de la présence de l'autre exorciste.

De son côté, le rouquin appréciait le spectacle qu'offrait l'entraînement intensif du Japonais. Il répétait sans cesse des enchaînements de kendo. Lavi s'était souvent dit que Kanda était très beau, mais toute sa splendeur s'exprimait avec son katana entre les mains. Un torse finement musclé, une chute de reins à faire pâlir... *_Je m'égare un peu là_.* Les joues du roux s'échauffèrent un peu. En plus d'un physique avantageux, le visage du brun était aussi attirant : encadrés par une chevelure ébène, des yeux de jais dessinés en amande, un nez fin et des lèvres suppliant pour un baiser... Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire du mal. Lavi se releva pour retrouver la solitude sans s'être fait remarquer. Cependant, l'arbre n'avait pas l'air d'être du même avis. Le pied du rouquin glissa sur un bout d'écorce au moment où il se relevait. Il dégringola de la branche mutine et atterrit lourdement en contre-bas. Il pesta silencieusement contre le maudit végétal.

Kanda se retourna vivement au bruit de chute venu de l'endroit où se trouvait Lavi. Il accourut pour découvrir un bookman décontenancé avec une tête impayable. Le Japonais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Un rire cristallin, franc et joyeux. Malgré sa position honteuse, le roux accompagna son ami. Ce dernier lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Kanda était encore plus beau de près...

"C'était une sacrée chute." réussit à dire Kanda lorsqu'il se fut calmé. "Tu es très doué, Lavi." dit-il dans un sourire.

"Je vais finir par être vexé si tu me fais des compliments de ce genre." répondit Lavi en feignant la bouderie.

"Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?"

"Je crois que dans mon infinie grâce et habileté je me suis foulé la cheville."

"Fais voir."

"Non, ça ira. C'est pas insupportable."

"Lavi, enlève ta chaussure et fais voir ta cheville sinon je le ferais à ta place." dit le brun avec un air mi-amusé mi-menaçant.

Impossible, on nous avait changé Kanda ! Lavi n'en revenait pas. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient devenus amis, les habitudes n'avaient pas été bouleversées et encore moins le mauvais caractère du Japonais. Il choisit de ne pas discuter l'ordre du jeune homme. Sa cheville avait reçu un sale coup, c'était sûr. Kanda prit le bandage qui lui servait à s'aveugler pendant l'entraînement et s'en servit afin de serrer la cheville dans une position moins douloureuse.

"Eh bien. Tu es doué. Je n'ai presque pas mal." dit Lavi en se remettant debout.

"Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ?" demanda l'autre, suspicieux.

"Venant de moi, tu peux largement considérer ça comme un éloge."

Le Japonais sourit à cette réponse. Puis posa la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser.

"Au fait, que faisais-tu perché là ? Je ne savais pas que les bookmen s'intéressaient aussi aux oiseaux."

"Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle. J'ai juste trouvé refuge là pour échapper à Panda." Lavi avait trouvé l'excuse du siècle. Vive Panda !

"Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'il t'offre une rose ?" demanda le brun, malicieux.

Lavi le contempla, mortifié. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à une chose pareille. Et rien que d'y penser...Il réprima un frisson. Puis le silence s'installa. Le roux ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de profiter un peu en jetant de rapide coups d'oeil à son "ami".

Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite aux portes de l'enceinte au goût de Lavi. A l'entrée, bookman junior se fit harponner par bookman senior. Kanda sourit intérieurement de cet "enlèvement". Il souriait peut-être un peu trop aujourd'hui. A vrai dire il se sentait un peu seul sans Lavi. Après tout, l'_autre_ avait peut-être raison. Il prit le chemin de sa chambre pour se reposer d'une matinée bien trop mouvementée pour lui.

Vers midi, Lavi réussit à se libérer des griffes de son grand-père. Une idée avait germé dans sa tête. Une idée stupide, certes, mais une idée tout de même.

Le brun revenait de sa toilette lorsqu'il aperçut un truc inhabituel sur sa poignée de porte. Il détacha le ruban rouge qui y était attaché et entra dans sa chambre. Il le tourna et retourna dans ses doigts. Il n'y avait rien de particulier avec le ruban, rien d'écrit, aucun signe particulier. C'était un ruban rouge tout bête. Sa seule particularité avait été de se trouver attaché bien en vue. C'était bien son genre de laisser ce genre de cadeaux. Il ne pouvait donc rien faire comme tout le monde. Dans un sens, le Japonais ne se voyait pas se promener à travers les couloirs avec une rose. Kanda sourit au ruban. *_Etre heureux, hm ? _*

Lavi était descendu au self. Il aurait adoré voir Yuu mais celui-ci se faisait apparemment désirer. Lenalee rejoignit le rouquin (Komui avait dû se faire désintégrer par les dark boots un peu avant). Elle aussi semblait de bonne humeur. Allen vint les rejoindre à table après avoir commandé une demi-douzaine de plats. Les trois exorcistes tenaient une conversation animée lorsque Kanda arriva à son tour. Lavi ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Le brun s'était changé et portait actuellement un pantalon ample et un haut sans manches qui laissaient aisément deviner ses muscles et sa fine taille. Le roux piqua un fard lorsqu'il aperçut le délicat ruban rouge noué autour du poignet de celui vers lequel voguaient toutes ses pensées depuis un moment. Le brun s'installa à l'écart.

"You-hou ! La-vi !" Allen agita la main devant les yeux de Lavi.

Ce dernier sortit de sa torpeur. "Oui, quoi ?"

Il y avait eu un gros blanc dans la conversation des trois exorcistes lorsque Lavi s'était tut. Lenalee se mit soudain à rire, lançant un regard entendu à Lavi. Il sourit à la brunette. Elle avait compris (en même temps, ce n'était pas très difficile). Maudite intuition féminine ! Allen regarda alternativement ses amis, ne comprenant pas, mais alors vraiment pas, ce qu'il se passait. Cela eut pour effet de faire redoubler les rires de la jeune fille.

De son côté, le Japonais chercha le roux parmi la foule attablée. Ce fut près de Lenalee et de pousse de soja qu'il le trouva. Lavi le contemplait comme seul lui savait le faire. Kanda soutint l'intense regard vert lorsqu'il sentit un deuxième regard se fixer sur lui. Lenalee assistait à l'échange silencieux, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Puis elle éclata de rire. Le brun secoua la tête : on ne pouvait franchement rien cacher à la jeune exorciste. Elle avait dû comprendre leurs sentiments avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte eux-même . Fine mouche et dangereuse. Elle avait vraiment tout pour elle. Seul ce stupide Môyashi...

Lavi se leva et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son vis-à-vis préféré. Il sortit de la salle avant que Kanda ait eu le temps de le suivre. En sortant, le brun marcha sur quelque chose : un bonbon. Plus loin, un autre, et après, encore un autre... Le chemin de bonbons continuait dans les escaliers, l'exorciste le suivit docilement mais sans effacer les preuves derrière lui. Après tout, il avait horreur des sucreries. Une fois arrivée à l'étage, la piste s'arrêta. Intrigué, le Japonais ramassa le dernier bonbon pour l'examiner. Le Petit Poucet devait être à court. Il se fit surprendre par une paire de bras l'attirant dans un coin sombre. Il eut vite fait de reconnaître son "ravisseur". Le rouquin se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, une question franchit les lèvres du brun.

"Pourquoi ?"

Lavi, interloqué, se demanda s'il avait bien fait. Il vérifia, au cas où, que Mugen se trouvait toujours à la ceinture de son propriétaire. Le brun reposa sa question.

"Pourquoi un ruban ?"

Le roux eut du mal à saisir la plaisanterie. L'autre l'avait fait marcher et il était tombé en plein dans le panneau. Il rit de sa bêtise. Mais le Japonais n'en démordit pas.

"Pourquoi un ruban ?"

"Parcequ'il est rouge, et... "

"Et ?"

"Parceque je n'aime pas les roses."

"Hn ?"

"Trop d'épines. Et toi, tu en as déjà assez."

Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Lavi en profita pour le faire taire de la façon la plus douce qui soit. Le brun oublia presque toute représaille et se contenta de mordiller la langue qui se faisait un chemin dans sa bouche. Le bookman saisit la main de son vis-à-vis, puis l'entraîna dans les couloirs.

Ils passèrent leur après-midi ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien, enfin...surtout de rien. En marchant, ils rencontrèrent Bookman senior qui cherchait Lavi.

"N'auriez-vous pas vu Lavi ?" demanda t-il à Kanda.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais vu ? Il s'agit de votre petit fils, pas du mien." répondit le brun avec l'air froid qu'il réservait à presque tout le monde.

Le vieillard tiqua, piqué au vif par l'attitude du jeune exorciste. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

"Pff ! C'en était moins une." souffla le Japonais au roux derrière son dos.

Le rouquin avait été refroidi par le ton utilisé par son "ami". Celui-ci s'en rendit compte. Il sourit timidement et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il murmura un doux "Désolé". Lavi ne put que lui pardonner; après tout, lui-même avait été victime du légendaire mauvais caractère de Kanda pendant plusieurs années et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il changerait.

Les amoureux s'en furent à l'extérieur pour trouver un peu de paix. Lavi tira Kanda vers lui, les faisant rouler dans l'herbe. Le roux éclata de rire. Aujourd'hui il était de bonne humeur. Il s'empara des lèvres de son brun. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le Japonais avait repris un regard sérieux.

"Lavi, sais-tu seulement qui je suis ?"

"Hm ? Mon père ?" proposa Lavi. (référence à Star Wars ^^)

"Je ne plaisante pas, Lavi...je me demande parfois..."

"Ne te casse pas trop la tête, Yuu. Tu es un abominable exorciste au caractère de cochon que tout le monde craint...mais avant tout, l'homme que j'aime."

"..."

"Alors, tu ne trouves rien à redire ?"

"C'était quoi cette réplique à l'eau de rose ?"

Le visage de Lavi se décomposa. Il avait mis tout son coeur dans cette phrase. Puis Kanda éclata d'un rire clair et franc. C'était tellement bon.

"Tu m'as cru...encore une fois. Tu es trop facile à faire marcher, bookman Junior."

"Mouais...Il faudrait rentrer. Il se fait tard."

"Lavi...?"

"Oui ?"

"Hm... Rien."

* * *

Voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Laissez-moi votre avis ! Bisous à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et m'ont soutenu !


End file.
